Cinderellance en cinq bals
by Driope
Summary: Un peu de cendrillon, un peu de school-fic, et pas mal de KLance. / Le mois d'Octobre continua sa course jusqu'à la veille des vacances. Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de cette soirée déguisée qui était prévue pour le soir même, tout le monde sauf Lance qui ne pouvait pas venir.
1. I

Hello ! La saison 6 sort dans quelques jours, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, donc j'ai décidé de poster ce début de fiction que j'écris pour le fun et qui, je l'espère vous plaira !

Si vous connaissez un peu mes histoires déjà, eh bien celle là est plus dans l'esprit de MAGG ( _Mighty All Green Guy_ ) que mes autres fictions. On a une narration omnisciente au passé, j'ai l'impression que ça aide pas mal déjà. Puis des groupes de potes dans un lycée, des petits quiproquos, je pense que ça va te plaire, toi qui lit ça. Et en plus, c'est du KLance, n'est-ce pas un pairing merveilleux ? Intéressant et plausible à la fois, j'étais inspirée à mort ! J'ai des tas de projets pour eux (ça fait un peu psychopathe mais faites comme si vous aviez rien vu please).

Je dois vous prévenir, ceci est un UA, c'est à dire Univers Alternatif, donc pas dans le même univers que la série.  
C'est un peu de Cendrillon, un peu de schoolfic et pas mal de KLance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

I

Lance sortit du bassin, sans prendre la peine de passer par l'échelle. Pour quoi faire ? Elle était de l'autre côté de la piscine, et les vestiaires étaient de ce côté. Plaxum le rejoignit un instant plus tard. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, avec ses lunettes et son bonnet de bain, mais c'était une très jolie fille, en plus d'être une excellente nageuse. Ils avaient gagné une compétition l'année dernière ensemble, et étaient amis depuis. Elle s'approchait pour demander, le regard plein d'espoir : « Hey Lance, tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ? Comme... Être mon cavalier ? ». Il resta confus un moment avant de soupirer de dépit. « Désolé ma belle, mais je dois garder mes neveux pendant que ma sœur part en vacances... Tu aurais dû me demander plus tôt ! J'aurais alors refusé pour tes beaux yeux. » il ponctua sa réponse par un clin d'œil taquin. Lance adorait flirter avec ses amies ou avec des inconnues, particulièrement quand elles étaient de jolies jeunes femmes comme Plaxum. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt réceptive à ses techniques de drague, riant ou répondant sur le même ton. Cependant il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que de l'amitié, et peut-être un peu de désir mutuel il fallait bien l'avouer, parce qu'ils étaient de belles jeunes gens tous les deux.

Lance était un type grand et mince, d'origine cubaine, agile et libre dans l'eau bien plus que sur la terre ferme. Il avait le teint halé et le sourire charmeur, des épaules carrées et des mollets joliment galbés que Plaxum et d'autres ne se lassaient pas de regarder. Ses yeux étaient bleus, tantôt rieurs, tantôt enjôleurs, mais elle préférait parmi tous les regards de son répertoire celui sérieux qu'il arborait avant de plonger. Ce regard là était hypnotisant.  
Plaxum était tout aussi agréable à regarder, même si son attirail de nageuse lui faisait toujours une drôle de tête quand elle le portait. Ses cheveux étaient régulièrement teints dans un joli bleu pastel, mais la couleur avait tendance à rapidement tourner au turquoise fade. Elle était sûrement un peu craintive sur les bords, mais elle défendait avec honneur ses convictions, soutenu par Lance et les autres nageurs du Vendredi soir. Il y avait aussi Swirn, Florona et Blumfump. Et bien sûr, comment oublier la gérante Luxia ? Une bande de gens formidables que Lance aimait retrouver les Vendredis soirs et Mardis matins avant que les cours ne commencent.

Après sa séance de piscine, selon la date, il retrouvait ses amis pour une nouvelle journée de cours ou son chez lui pour un weekend plus tranquille. Ce jour là était le Mardi 10 Octobre, et Lance aimait bien les Mardis, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il commençait sa journée par une heure à la piscine, et qu'il adorait être dans l'eau, c'était son élément. La deuxième était que, souvent après la piscine, c'était son meilleur ami Hunk qui l'attendait à la sortie. Ce Mardi était l'un de ceux où Hunk l'attendait dans le hall parce qu'il faisait un peu trop froid à l'extérieur. Lance le savait, il avait reçu plus tôt un texto disant : « Ce matin on t'attend à la piscine, tarde pas trop avec ta petite amie ;) ». Lance avait rigolé, parce qu'il savait que le terme « petite amie » désignait Plaxum, et que son ami ne l'employait que pour le taquiner. Et puis il avait froncé les sourcils, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que signifiait le « on », Hunk ayant l'habitude de venir l'attendre seul. Il ne s'en était pas soucié, sachant qu'il aurait la réponse quand il sortirait des vestiaires, sec et vêtu.  
Enfin... ! Lance ne sortait jamais des vestiaires tant qu'il n'était pas parfaitement prêt, sec, propre, tout en beauté. Hunk et Plaxum trouvaient ça ridicule, Lance ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils pensaient. Quand il sortit, ce matin là, Lance put donc constater que son ami était accompagné par un petit gars à lunettes. À côté du colosse qu'était Hunk, l'inconnu avait l'air d'un lutin. On présenta le lutin comme étant Pidge, une fille. Les souvenirs se rappelèrent alors à l'esprit de Lance.

Hunk avait rencontré Pidge l'année dernière, alors qu'il se sentait un peu jaloux de la complicité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Lance et les nageurs. C'était une fille, mais surtout, un génie des sciences, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'eux. Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'occasion d'un projet de robotique pour les TPE, et étaient depuis devenus amis, un peu comme Lance et Plaxum. Sauf que Lance rencontrait Pidge pour la première fois, contrairement à Hunk qui connaissait déjà un peu les nageurs. Ça avait l'air un peu paradoxal puisque Pidge était dans la même filière qu'eux et qu'ils utilisaient pratiquement les mêmes salles, contrairement aux nageurs qui étaient eux en filières économiques ou littéraires.

« Pidge aura des cours en commun avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui ! J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion de vous présenter. », déclara Hunk dans une embrassade amicale. Lance rendit l'étreinte joyeusement, jamais avare de preuves d'affection. D'ailleurs avant de partir, il avait donné l'accolade à chaque nageur, et avait fait claquer ses lèvres contre la joue des nageuses, particulièrement celle de Plaxum, juste parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux faire parler les bavards. Des rumeurs courraient à leur sujet, et c'était peut-être ce qui les encourageait à continuer d'agir de façon ambiguë sans aller plus loin que des baisers collants sur les joues et des conversations de courtisans. Pidge avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise, mais les bras de Hunk étaient si chaleureux qu'elle se laissa finalement aller. Elle n'avait de toutes façons pas la carrure nécessaire pour se défaire d'une telle emprise !

...

Keith ferma le tiroir-caisse sans prendre la peine de saluer la jeune femme qui s'en allait. C'était une cliente régulière, elle reviendrait de toutes façons. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle ne venait pas pour lui, comme lui rappela sa collègue qui s'approcha en couinant : « Non, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée l'encaisser ? N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? », se lamentait-elle. Ezor était une jeune femme énergique qui pensait qu'ils étaient amis depuis qu'elle avait découvert, il ne sût comment, qu'il était homosexuel comme elle. Elle l'appelait régulièrement « Frère de sexualité », ce qui était sûrement le surnom le plus gênant qu'on n'eût jamais donné à Keith. Elle le charriait souvent, gentiment, parce qu'il n'était pas encore officiellement sorti du placard ; mais Keith ne voyait pas vraiment à qui il pourrait annoncer sa sexualité, il vivait seul et n'avait pas d'amis assez proche à qui se confier. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas de problèmes avec ça, il était de ceux qui pensaient que la sexualité était une chose intime et privée, que le monde entier n'avait pas à savoir. Il y avait bien son frère, qui se doutait de quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit et ne sentait pas la nécessité de lui dire. Ses plus proches amis s'en doutaient sûrement, et personne ne s'en préoccupait plus que ça de toutes façons, hormis sa collègue extravagante.  
Ezor était raide dingue de cette cliente qui passait régulièrement. Keith avait encaissé sa commande parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il avait laissé faire sa collègue, elle aurait traîné, dragué, et une heure après la belle étudiante ne serait toujours pas partie.

Keith pensait sincèrement qu'Ezor n'avait aucune chance. Bien sûr, la tresse rousse de sa collègue n'était sûrement pas aussi insupportable à d'autres qu'elle l'était pour lui, mais les deux jeunes femmes ne venaient simplement pas du même monde. Acxa était étudiante en droit, sérieuse, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit un jour attirée par une fille un peu idiote comme Ezor, qui avait abandonné ses études sportives pour travailler dans ce garage où elle se sentait juste bien. Ezor était une aventurière de la mécanique, son coup de cœur pour l'étudiante était, d'après Keith, sans espoir ou bien une simple blague. Il ne lui faisait pas part de ses réflexions, parce qu'au final ce n'étaient pas ses oignons.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était Pidge, amie d'enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés parce que leurs grands frères respectifs étaient eux même meilleurs amis, et depuis que Pidge était dans le même Lycée que lui, ils traînaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, se disait Keith. Ils traînaient ensemble plus par défaut, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer d'autres gens. Pidge devait penser différemment, parce que son message disait que le lendemain même ils déjeuneraient avec ses nouveaux amis. Soupir las.

« Allez c'est bientôt ton heure », fit remarquer Ezor qui était aussi, à son plus grand désespoir, sa responsable ici. Elle sourit et lui offrit : « tu peux rentrer chez toi, t'as bien travaillé ce soir. ».

...

Ce midi ils se retrouvaient, après des heures passées dans des salles mornes à étudier les sciences physiques ou peu importe ce que c'était. Lance avait besoin d'éteindre son cerveau le temps de cette pause déjeuner, nécessaire à son avis, alors que Hunk déballait déjà son repas avec impatience. Pidge était arrivée un peu après, accompagnée par un jeune homme asiatique que Lance aurait reconnu n'importe où. Elle avait dit : « Keith et moi sommes des amis d'enfance, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aussi des cours en commun, donc je l'ai amené. Ça ne dérange pas j'espère ? », et Hunk avait nié vivement, ravi de pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de Lance, pauvre Lance, qui se retrouvait du coup à manger en face de son rival de toujours. Keith, que les professeurs désignaient comme le meilleur de sa génération, malgré quelques problèmes d'ordre disciplinaire. Keith, le si parfait, qui faisait tout parfaitement, et que tout le monde prenait comme exemple, que tous les professeurs comparaient à Lance alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qui était toujours affreusement cool, malgré sa coiffure ringarde. Keith le solitaire qui n'avait pas besoin de se mélanger au reste de la classe, le bas-peuple. Lance n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il avait un ami, même un seul.

La conversation allait bon train entre Hunk et Pidge, ils riaient et ils mangeaient ensemble, tandis qu'à droite de la table, Lance et Keith ne se regardaient même pas. Ils mangeaient dans un silence de mort, les sourcils froncés et la mine renfrognée. Si c'était la mine habituelle de Keith, ce n'était pas celle de Lance et Hunk ne tarda pas à s'en inquiéter. Il demanda gentiment : « Hé mon pote, ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre. », et en se redressant pour lui répondre, les longues jambes de Lance s'allongèrent et son pied vint toucher celui de Keith, par accident. Ce dernier repoussa l'importun sur le côté, d'un geste un peu sec mais tranquille, laissant Lance dans une position peu confortable. Il répondit d'abord à son meilleur ami que tout allait bien avant de donner un petit coup de pied à la jambe qui l'avait poussé un peu plus tôt, l'air de rien. Le coup fut rendu plus fort, et comme une file de dominos s'écroulerait, les deux garçons continuèrent à échanger des coups de pieds dans les tibias de plus en plus fort de façon tout-à-fait puérile, jusqu'à ce que Hunk ne les arrête, poussé par Pidge. Il haussa un peu la voix pour calmer les quatre jambes qui se faisaient la guerre sous la table : « Hé, ça suffit vous deux ! ». Les combats cessèrent immédiatement, alors que deux paires d'yeux se tournaient vers lui.  
Ils se turent tous un instant avant que Keith ne craquât le premier et s'exclamât, à l'encontre de Lance : « C'est _quoi_ ton putain de problème ? ». Debout, les deux mains sur la table, penché un peu en avant pour faire face à son adversaire, Keith avait l'air furieux. Lance ne se laissa pas impressionner, se levant d'un bond pour se pencher lui aussi sur le visage de son opposant, à qui il cria : « _Tu_ es mon putain de problème ! », en reprenant ses mots. Les deux garçons nez-à-nez se fusillaient du regard, aucun ne voulant lâcher. Lance se savait un peu plus grand de quelques centimètres, et l'index qu'il pointait sur le torse de l'adversaire était une claire invitation à reculer. Invitation qui se voyait déclinée effrontément. Leurs fronts se touchaient, chacun appuyant plus fort dans l'espoir de faire céder l'autre. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, des éclairs dans les yeux et leurs crânes sur le point de se fêler tant ils étaient butés et rebutés à l'idée de céder face à l'autre.

Pidge et Hunk finirent par séparer leurs amis, avec toutes les peines du monde. On les installa chacun à des coins opposés de la table et les discussions reprirent plus calmement. Hunk s'inquiétait toujours : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? Lance ? T'es jamais comme ça d'habitude ! », et Lance répliquait méchamment, assez fort pour qu'on eût pu l'entendre à l'autre bout de la salle : « Y a que je ne supporte pas ce type ! ». Aussitôt Keith répondait virulent et les nerfs à vifs : « Tu es celui qui est insupportable ici ! », et les bagarres reprenaient verbalement. On dut les calmer plusieurs fois, et finalement il fut décidé de ne plus parler de l'un à l'autre, et de ne pas les laisser interagir. C'était une solution provisoire, mais elle fonctionna le temps du repas, qui fut beaucoup plus calme alors.

Les discutions repartirent. Le sujet du bal fut abordé, et on plaignit Lance sur son triste sort. Bien qu'il l'avait déjà pleinement accepté en même temps qu'il avait cédé au regard implorant de sa sœur, il commença peut-être à regretter, un peu, l'engagement qu'il avait envers cette dernière. Tout le monde parlait de la soirée comme l'événement à ne pas manquer, c'était une occasion de « faire la fête », de « boire comme un trou », de « se défouler », selon les bouches qui en parlaient. Toutes en tous cas se mettaient d'accord sur le fait que ces occasions étaient rares dans l'année, et Lance ne pouvait que leur donner raison malheureusement. Mais il avait promis de s'occuper de ses neveux, et on ne revient pas sur ses promesses. « Tant pis, au moins on te verra à Noël, j'espère. », fit Pidge qui n'avait en fait l'air ni désolée ni moqueuse. Juste peut-être aussi résignée que Lance. Hunk en revanche, semblait vraiment triste, il était sur le point de verser la larme : « Mec, c'est tellement dommage... Tu adores les fêtes en plus, et les costumes sont fournis par la section couture ; ça va être tellement cool ! », il se perdait au fur et à mesure de son discours, devenant de plus en plus enthousiaste, oubliant complètement qu'il parlait pour plaindre son ami qui ne pouvait pas venir.

...

Le mois d'Octobre continua sa course jusqu'à la veille des vacances. Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de cette soirée déguisée qui était prévue pour le soir même, tout le monde sauf Lance qui ne pouvait pas venir. Il était sensé récupérer ses neveux juste après sa séance de piscine, et pour cette raison, il ne pourrait pas rester aussi longtemps que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Plaxum l'aborda avant qu'il ne quitte le bassin pour de bon : « Alors, pas de regrets pour ce soir ? ». Lance soupira dramatiquement, sa main posée délicatement sur son front pour plus d'effet. Il répondit enfin : « Si, tellement, hélas... Ai-je vraiment le choix dans cette histoire ? On ne brise pas si facilement une promesse, chez les McClain ! ». La remarque et les manières exagérées firent rirent la jeune fille doucement. « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir... » compatissait la gentille Florona, tandis que, fidèle à lui-même, Blumfump demandait sérieusement : « Tu es sûr que ta sœur n'est pas une extraterrestre ? Même partiellement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce que je crois, alors tu n'es pas obligé de tenir cette promesse. ».

Malheureusement la sœur McClain n'était pas une extraterrestre, même partiellement, et Lance était obligé de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il rentra chez lui ce soir, dans son petit studio d'étudiant, avec un neveu au bout de chaque bras. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait que deux neveux ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait que deux bras. Ils mangèrent assez tôt puis Lance envoya les enfants se laver. Marilou et Thomas étaient encore petits, ils pouvaient très bien se laver ensemble, et à lui ça lui laissait quelques minutes de répit. Il s'assit contre la fenêtre en soupirant. En faisant un rapide bilan, Lance ne pouvait que conclure qu'il y avait plus de malheur que de bonheur dans cette soirée qu'il devait passer à garder ses neveux qu'il adorait mais qui étaient des enfants et l'empêchaient de participer à la fête qui l'attendait pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste, mon garçon ? » l'interrompit une voix douce et élégante dans ses pensées. C'était celle d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus pétillants. Dans des circonstances normales, Lance aurait sûrement été séducteur et assuré, mais à cet instant les circonstances étaient loin d'être normales. Il était près de vingt heures, Lance était sensé être seul chez lui à garder ses neveux et à broyer du noir, et la douche coulait encore sous les petits rires des enfants donc ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Qui était cette femme ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Comment était-elle entrée ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une psychopathe, mais Lance avait vu suffisamment de films et de séries pour savoir qu'aucun n'en avait l'air. Elle était habillée d'une façon curieuse, et l'espace d'un instant il pensa que ses amis l'avaient peut-être envoyée pour lui faire une farce. Ce n'était probablement pas le cas non plus. Dans un élan de surprise et de prudence, Lance bondit derrière le canapé pour s'abriter d'une attaque éventuelle. Il demanda, cachant sa légère panique : « Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?! ». Elle rigola doucement et Lance se cacha un peu plus derrière les coussins confortables du petit canapé bleu.

« Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée. » annonça l'inconnue calmement, et Lance était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'avait consommé aucune drogue, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme flottait dans l'air et brillait légèrement. Elle continua : « Je ne te veux aucun mal, montre-toi s'il-te-plaît. », et bien qu'elle fut très jolie et qu'elle eût vraiment l'air très gentille, Lance resta obstinément derrière son canapé où il se sentait à l'abri. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux rester là si tu veux. C'est juste que, ça à l'air plutôt inconfortable. » dit-elle. Lance ne dit rien, observant toujours l'inconnue avec méfiance. Il était comme un animal sauvage qu'elle tenterait d'apprivoiser. « Je suis entrée par magie, j'ai senti ta détresse ce soir et ça m'a appelé à toi. Je m'appelle Allura. », finit-elle toujours aussi douce et calme. Lance osa enfin pointer le bout de son nez recourbé, et le pointa vers la jeune femme suspicieusement. « Tu voudrais aller au bal d'Halloween n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle « Mais quelque chose t'empêche d'y aller... ». Lance opina du chef en silence mais avec conviction. Allura continua : « Je peux rester et m'occuper des petits, pendant que tu iras t'amuser. Je peux te fournir un costume et un moyen de transport. Je prendrais ton apparence et m'occuperai de tes neveux le temps de la fête. ».

Lance considéra la proposition avec intérêt. Il n'avait presque rien à perdre à accepter, pas vrai ? Il demanda, pour être sûr : « Vraiment ? ― Vraiment, mais attention : tu devras être rentré à minuit, car passé cet horaire, la magie ne fera plus effet. Il n'est pas tout à fait dix-neuf heures, ça te laisse pas mal de temps. » la fin de sa phrase sonnait comme une interrogation, une invitation. C'était une chance à ne pas manquer, et après quelques secondes de réflexions, Lance accepta.

« C'est d'accord. »

Au moment où ces mots furent prononcés, la fée sortit une baguette de sa manche et la fit tournoyer dans l'air, créant une étrange fumée rosée sur son passage. La fumée envahit rapidement la pièce avant de venir sa concentrer autour de Lance, qui commença à se demander s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix. Seulement quelques secondes après, toute la fumée disparaissait et il était plus beau que jamais dans son costume de pirate. Il s'étonna : « Je pensais que les costumes étaient fournis par le Lycée ? ― Dépêche-toi tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper de ce genre de détails. Un taxi t'attend en bas et t'emmènera directement à la fête. »

Lance ne perdit pas de temps, et parcourut les escaliers en quelques bonds. Devant l'immeuble était effectivement arrêté un taxi, plutôt classe, aux vitres fumées. Il s'approcha du conducteur pour demander, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de monter à l'arrière. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à sa marraine le fée. « C'est parce que je suis un clone. », avait-elle répondu l'air de rien. Il eut ensuite l'impression que le taxi roula à toute allure, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, on ne voyait rien que les ténèbres à travers les vitres. Les journées se faisaient courtes. La voiture s'arrêta après un voyage qui lui sembla affreusement long, bien qu'il ne le fût objectivement pas tant que ça. En sortant, le clone lui rappela qu'il devait être sorti à minuit, lui disant qu'elle l'attendrait. Et le taxi disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce début introduit les personnages, leur entourage, le contexte, bref, on met l'UA en place.

Si vous ne savez pas ce que sont les TPE (travaux pratiques encadrés), c'est en gros, un projet en groupe de deux à quatre personnes, qu'on fait en classe de première (dans toutes les filières générales), et on peut se mélanger entre classes, c'et plutôt cool quand on est avec des potes.  
Et donc, si vous savez un peu calculer, ça veut dire que les protagonistes sont en terminale. Au cas où quelqu'un soit curieux.

Attention mesdames et messieurs, c'est l'heure de la question capitale : est-ce que la façon dont est incrustée les dialogues vous dérange ?  
Je teste des trucs, et donc là j'essaie d'incruster les dialogues au plus possible dans la narration, mais je peux retourner à des dialogues classiques si c'est dérangeant. C'est vous qui voyez.

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial, c'est le _II - Premier Bal_  
J'en dis pas plus, à la prochaine !


	2. II - PREMIER BAL

Bonjour à tous ! Le bac à commencé pour certains, et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne occasion de poster la suite ?  
Bon ok, en vrai elle est prête depuis un moment et je me suis juste dit qu'il était temps. Je suis juste tellement dégoûtée de pas pouvoir voir la saison 6 actuellement, parce que je n'ai pas Netflix... J'enrage doucement depuis samedi, et je n'arrive à rien de productif. Donc, autant poster ce qui est prêt.

Sinon, merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, même si je ne suis pas encore allée voir les stats, j'ai vu que certains suivaient déjà et ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci énormément.

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il y en aura cinq comme ça, ce sont les chapitres de Bal bien sûr.  
Il est spécial dans le sens que, il se concentre sur la soirée et uniquement la soirée, et la narration est un peu différente. Je voulais quelque chose d'encore plus "conte de fée" que d'habitude, j'espère que c'est réussi !  
Aussi, aucun personnage n'est nommé pour symboliser le mystère, mais normalement l'identité des protagoniste n'est pas un mystère pour le lecteur...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

II  
PREMIER BAL

La fête avait à peine commencé dans la grande salle de réception du Lycée, et quelques élèves étaient déjà présents. Les costumes préparés avec soin par la section couture étaient sublimés par les corps qui les portaient avec attention, les masques n'avaient pas encore étaient relevés mais certaines vestes avaient été laissées à l'entrée, la température de la pièce étant agréable. La musique était classique et très douce en attendant son heure, passant à peint par dessus le murmure des adolescents méconnaissables, et le buffet était pour l'instant vide des en-cas prévus.

Adossé contre l'un des murs, un garçon contemplait la scène encore vide de la plupart de ses acteurs, mal à l'aise dans son beau costume rouge. Il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était sensé représenter, une sorte de samurai démoniaque, celui qui lui avait donné l'avait fait spécialement pour lui, c'était en tous cas ce qu'il disait. Il se souvenait sans peine d'un beau jeune homme, légèrement plus âgé sans doute, le visage fin et le regard perçant, mais surtout de sa longue chevelure blanche flottant dans son dos comme le drapeau des rois. Bien qu'il fût très charmant et qu'il sembla intéressé, il faisait froid dans le dos et lui n'était pas désespéré au point de se jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour quoi qu'il en fût, l'affection de ses quelques amis et de sa famille lui convenait parfaitement. C'était étrange cette façon dont tout le monde cherchait à tomber amoureux et à former un couple, alors qu'on pouvait être parfaitement heureux sans.

Les invités continuaient d'arriver au compte-gouttes, et le samurai ne reconnaissait toujours personne des quelques-uns qu'il attendait de rencontrer. Les élèves de la section couture s'étaient surpassés, tout le monde était magnifiquement méconnaissable. Certains déguisements étaient effrayants, d'autres étaient simplement jolis, mais le tout dans les décorations de la salle du lycée formaient un tableau étrangement harmonieux. La musique commença réellement aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, faisant soupirer le samurai qui n'appréciait pas tellement l'ambiance générale de la fête. Chacun avait sa technique pour retrouver ses amis, certains se baladaient parmi les gens en demandant l'identité de chacun, d'autres décrivaient leurs costumes par texto, lui n'avait pas pensé à apporter son téléphone et n'aimait pas se diriger vers les inconnus pour engager une conversation quelle qu'elle fût. Il pensait donc être condamné à s'ennuyer à cette soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il décidât de s'en aller. Un homme vint à sa rencontre, et il retint un nouveau soupir en reconnaissant la longue crinière de celui qui avait confectionné son costume avec tant de soin.

« Je savais que tu serais magnifique en samurai, » dit-il, « je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de le porter.

― Lotor, merci encore. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de devoir aller fouiller dans les armoires de la section couture, alors si je suis costumé ce soir, c'est un peu grâce à toi. » avoua-t-il à contre-cœur. Il ne sentait pas ce type, mais il lui avait fait son costume, la moindre des choses était de le remercier.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser...

― Probablement parce que je ne m'amuse pas.

― Vraiment ? C'est tellement dommage ! Que dirais-tu de venir t'amuser avec moi, un peu plus loin ?

― ...Non merci. Je préfère encore rester là.

― Oh, allez. On sait tous les deux ici que tu es encore plus gay que moi, tu ne vas pas faire ton timide ? » leurs masques s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ce qui alarma le samurai.

« Je viens de te dire non, laisse-moi tranquille !

― Oh... Tu es sûr ? »

Il pouvait difficilement être plus sûr, mais en étant appuyé contre le mur comme il l'était, ses chances de retraite étaient grandement réduites. Il repoussait tant bien que mal les mains baladeuses qui s'aventuraient vers ses hanches, son visage, ses fesses, tout en appuyant sur le torse de l'opposant afin qu'il ne s'approche pas trop. Un raclement de gorge à côté fit légèrement reculer l'attaquant, puis tout s'enchaîna très vite dans l'esprit encore un peu perdu du samurai. Un beau prince, non, un pirate, grand et courageux, était venu à sa rescousse, il avait repoussé le malvenu et sans réfléchir, dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, le samurai avait attrapé le pirate par la manche pour l'emmener plus loin.

La soirée avait tranquillement commencé et l'ambiance était doucement joyeuse. La fête était une réussite, tous les élèves avaient trouvés de beaux déguisements et la musique emplissait la salle chaleureusement. Deux adolescents avaient fui dans un coin, costumés en samurai et en pirate, ils se regardaient calmement. Peut-être qu'à travers leurs masques, ils étaient furieux, tristes, hilares, peut-être qu'ils étaient hideux, magnifiques, peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient, s'adoraient, se détestaient ; ils ne savaient pas vraiment.

Le masque du samurai était pensé pour être effrayant et imposant. Il affichait une expression enragée, des dents pointues et des cornes légèrement courbées. Des sourcils broussailleux étaient exacerbément froncés au dessus des yeux écarquillés, et une fine couche protectrice de vernis faisait délicatement briller la peinture rouge, noire et blanche qui recouvrait l'ouvrage.

Le masque du pirate était étrangement plus délicat. C'était un loup vénitien, soigneusement recouvert d'une fine toile bleue, et d'une grande quantité de perles, de paillettes, et de broderies de tous les ors et de tous les bleus qui rappelaient l'océan. Sa forme particulière donnait à son porteur un regard mystérieux et envoûtant. Un large chapeau de capitaine, un tricorne à plumes recouvrait sa tête, faisant suffisamment d'ombre pour qu'on ne devinât pas ce que le masque dissimulait sournoisement au regard des intéressés et des curieux. Cependant, on pouvait apercevoir sous toutes ces décorations brillantes, un nez pointu joliment retroussé, et deux lèvres au sourire tant charmeur que charmant que le loup prétentieux ne couvrait pas.

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. » annonça finalement le samurai en reprenant ses esprits. Ses mots étaient neutres mais sa voix était réellement reconnaissante. Ils se perdaient dans l'observation l'un de l'autre, ayant l'étrange impression de se connaître depuis toujours.

« Pas de problème. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voler au secours des gens. » le capitaine ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil malicieux qui faillit passer inaperçu à cause de son beau masque.

Les deux adolescents restèrent là encore, à se fixer d'une façon dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. Ils s'admiraient en silence, essayant de remettre un nom sur ce qu'ils percevaient de leur vis-à-vis ; mais ils étaient trop absorbés par l'autre pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Ils profitaient de l'instant d'anonymat, ils n'avaient rien à perdre alors ils s'amuseraient et ils joueraient leur chance si elle se présentait. Leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas, bien qu'il fît plutôt chaud. Ce n'était pas important s'ils transpiraient dans leurs belles mascarades. L'un d'entre eux proposa enfin d'aller danser, et l'autre le suivit avec bonheur.

La musique populaire s'échappait des hauts-parleurs pour envahir la salle et envoûter les danseurs. Tout le monde n'aimait pas les morceaux joués, mais la majorité dansaient quand même. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la piste étaient du côté des chips et des boissons, et n'étaient pas malheureux non plus. Face à face, un pirate bleu et un samurai rouge se déhanchaient en riant, ils bougeaient leurs bras, ils balançaient leurs jambes. L'un faisait voler les pans de son manteau en tournoyant sur les notes aiguës, l'autre prenait héroïquement la pause lors des moments de tension ; puis leurs regards se croisaient à nouveaux et ils éclataient encore de rire, et l'air de rien ils se rapprochaient un peu de l'autre. Ils mouraient probablement de soif, mais ils refusaient de se quitter une seconde, ils refusaient de perdre le moindre instant à être le centre d'attention de l'autre. Alors ils continuaient à rire et à danser, et les boissons pouvaient attendre.

Chaque élève avait la possibilité de venir proposer ses propres musiques, et nombreux étaient ceux qui en avaient et partageaient leurs morceaux préférés. Après une petite pause de transition, on entendit un piano lancer une nouvelle mélodie plus douce et lente que ce sur quoi on avait dansé jusque là. Le prince et le samurai se fixèrent un long moment, alors que tout ce qui avait cessé de bouger se remettait à danser par paires. Un silence plein d'hésitation persistait entre les deux adolescents. Devraient-ils profiter de ce moment de calme pour se reposer un peu ? Le pirate perdit son regard dans la salle. Il inviterait bien une de ces jolies demoiselles à danser, mais le samurai s'en irait sûrement alors, et il ne voulait étrangement pas se séparer de lui. Le samurai ne se posait pas tant de questions, lui. Seulement il était horriblement incertain, et malgré le masque, sa nature introvertie refaisait surface alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait le courage d'inviter ce garçon merveilleux en face de lui. Au moment où le capitaine pirate s'apprêtait à s'en aller chercher à boire, il fut surpris par une main tendue et peut-être légèrement tremblante d'appréhension.

« Tu danses ? Je veux dire... Le slow, avec moi ? »

Son cœur de pirate sembla faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre ses battements dans un rythme effréné, concurrençant le rythme aliénant de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne sut d'où lui venait ce sentiment d'euphorie, d'immense satisfaction, ce sourire sincèrement ravi, alors qu'il saisissait la main tendue aussi vite que possible, et qu'il s'accrochait à son partenaire de danse comme s'il craignait qu'il ne changeât d'avis et ne se désiste finalement. Le samurai ne manqua rien du spectacle et se sentit encore plus nerveux quand il se souvint qu'il ne savait pas si bien danser. Dans sa vie, il n'avait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de danser le slow avec un partenaire un peu plus grand et tellement enthousiaste comme l'était son capitaine, et sa technique était catastrophique. Le pirate menait donc la danse, et le moment était magique. Ils avaient commencé de manière maladroite dont ils riraient plus tard, mais ils trouvèrent leur rythme et les pas s'enchaînèrent finalement d'eux mêmes. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à la fin de la chanson, sûrement à regret, mais sans un regard. Ils se fuyaient mutuellement des yeux et étaient donc trop occupés à fuir pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans la même exacte situation. Leurs gorges étaient aussi sèches l'une que l'autre mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas se séparer, alors, sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée, l'un d'eux lança qu'il partait boire un coup, et qu'il reviendrait vite. L'autre répliqua aussitôt, presque sans réfléchir :

« Je vais venir avec toi ! ... Moi aussi, j'ai soif. »

Plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin étancher leur soif, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils se servirent un gobelet de la seule boisson qui restait, en riant un peu.

« Quels morfales ! Il ne reste déjà plus rien. » s'étonnait l'un en plaisantant.

« En même temps, » l'autre répondit en laissant glisser son regard sur le menton qu'avait découvert le samurai pour mener le gobelet à ses lèvres. Un menton pâle et pointu, et deux lèvres roses qui trempaient hésitamment dans le verre en plastique... Il jeta un regard à l'horloge et annonça : « il est déjà vingt-trois heures ! »

La panique l'envahit aussitôt, il ne sut plus que faire. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure, un peu moins. Il expliqua à son samurai qu'il devait être rentré à minuit, et qu'il ne pourrait pas rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. L'autre sembla un peu déçu. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, parce que son masque était de nouveau en place.

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester, on est sensés lever les masques à minuit, pile. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mh, ouais... Un taxi doit venir me chercher un peu avant, donc... » le pirate laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant de toutes façons pas comment la terminer. Il eut malgré lui un petit soupir, parce qu'il voulait vraiment rester le plus longtemps possible avec ce gars, ce samurai, qui était vraiment un type génial et qui avait ce quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, qui lui donnait envie de rester. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rechercher ses amis durant la soirée, accaparé qu'il l'était, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils seraient à la fête eux aussi.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ? » proposa le samurai. Il s'expliqua un peu maladroitement : « Je veux dire, si c'est bientôt l'heure pour toi... On pourrait attendre ton taxi, tranquillement dehors. Il fait un peu chaud ici et on sera mieux pour discuter. »

« Je te suis, Samurai. » avait répondu le capitaine pirate dans un grand sourire, sincère et charmant, qui fit bondir le cœur du brun. Chaque fois que son capitaine l'appelait comme ça, c'était quelque chose pour lui. Il aimait vraiment la façon dont ça sonnait, entre les lèvres fines. C'était à la fois affectueux et admiratif, taquin et intime, et dieu il adorait ça.

Ils sortirent dans la cour, calme et noire. C'était une facette encore méconnue, pour eux, de la cour de leur école. Ils avaient l'habitude de la voir claire et ensoleillée, pleine d'élèves de leur âge, ou bien grise sous la pluie, alors que personne ne traînait. Ce soir, quelques adolescents en quête comme eux, d'intimité ou de tranquillité, étaient sortis prendre l'air dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'y était installée. Tous les deux s'avancèrent dans un coin, proche de la sortie, où il n'y avait personne, personne d'autre qu'eux deux sous la lueur de la nouvelle lune. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent timidement. L'automne n'était pas encore assez frais pour que la petite brise qui venait les caresser ne les dérangeât.

« Belle soirée. » dit l'un, dans l'espoir de lancer une conversation.

« C'est vrai, le ciel est dégagé, ce soir. » répondit l'autre en levant les yeux, où la voie lactée fendait le ciel en deux. Cela fit rire un peu le pirate, qui reçut un regard d'incompréhension.

« Désolé, non, je ne me moque pas de toi mais... C'est juste que je parlais de la fête. Je me suis bien amusé. » s'expliqua-t-il auprès de l'autre, soudain inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments.

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. La fête. » le samurai était confus, mais il se détendit quand il se rendit compte qu'ils l'étaient autant l'un que l'autre, et avoua finalement : « Moi aussi, j'ai passé un bon moment. Dire qu'au début je pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer... ! »

« T'ennuyer pendant une fête ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna le pirate. « Mais non impossible ! Enfin, même quand la fête est pas terrible ; comme celle-là honnêtement ; tu peux toujours trouver des gens avec qui traîner, une façon d'apprécier l'ambiance un peu ringarde, et finalement de passer une belle soirée. » Son explication optimiste alluma des petites étoiles dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, bien que le masque ne lui permit pas de les contempler comme il l'aurait fait.

« Je n'sais pas, 'suis pas un très bon fêtard d'habitude tu vois ? Je suis plus du genre... Celui qui reste tout seul appuyé contre un mur, et des fois il mange quelque chose. D'habitude j'aime pas trop les 'boums" comme ça, mais... Ce soir c'était cool. » admit-il, et ses paroles atteignirent le pirate en plein cœur.

« Alors, content de t'avoir fait apprécier la soirée, Samurai ! » Il conclut dans une révérence, en faisant tournoyer son chapeau, ses plumes dansant, et ils rirent de concert quand le vent opposa une résistance au couvre-chef qui aurait aimé décrire un joli mouvement circulaire.

Ils étaient appuyés contre un des larges blocs de bétons dans lesquels étaient plantés des fleurs, habituellement. Dans celui-ci, quelques unes rosées et mauves résistaient encore aux températures décroissantes de l'automne. Le grand portail métallique était ouvert aux élèves qui voudraient partir un peu plus tôt, fatigués, ennuyés, ou contraints. Un platane s'élevait au dessus des bâtiments et faisait de l'ombre en journée. Derrière les grandes portes grises, la rue et la ville étaient calmes, dormant peut-être. Le souffle du vent faisait chanter le feuillage tombant des platanes, et venait murmurer aux oreilles de ceux qui étaient encore dehors pour l'écouter. Les deux adolescents n'avaient que faire du murmure du vent, tout ce qu'ils entendaient, tout ce qu'ils voyaient et tout ce qu'ils sentaient était l'autre. Une voiture arriva finalement, sortant du léger brouillard qui s'était installé en bas des marches, elle s'arrêta devant le portail et attendit patiemment. Ils la remarquèrent et se lancèrent un regard triste, un air d'adieu s'insinuant en eux.

« On dirait qu'il est temps pour toi... » annonça tristement le samurai.

« Ouais... » Il fit quelques pas pour partir, mais se retourna finalement, pour faire face à son partenaire d'un soir. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce type, et ils étaient toujours masqués. Il craignait un peu de dévoiler son identité, alors une fois encore, il fit demi-tour. Ils se sentirent comme s'il l'abandonnait, le cœur battant douloureusement, cette fois. Quand il arriva devant la voiture, prêt à monter, le malaise s'intensifia, la gorge serrée et la cage thoracique enserrant et étouffant ses poupons et son cœur. Il se retourna une dernière fois, plus déterminé que la première. Le samurai était toujours là, il attendait, personne ne savait quoi, mais il attendait patiemment et douloureusement.

« À bientôt Samurai ! » S''écria-t-il dans une dernière révérence, réchauffant et rassurant les cœurs qui s'emballaient.

« À bientôt, Capitaine. »

Et il monta dans la voiture, qui disparut dans la fine brume d'Octobre, le clocher au loin sonnant minuit.

* * *

Avant de commencer le speech de fin, j'ai quelques anecdotes pour vous :  
Au départ le "Capitaine pirate" devait être un prince charmant, j'ai changé ça après avoir commencé le chapitre III, parce que ça ne collait pas du tout au thème, donc il est possible qu'il reste des "prince" quelque part... Normalement j'ai tout changé mais on n'est jamais sûr !  
J'ai failli écrire Novembre à la fin, parce qu'après tout normalement Halloween se passe dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er Novembre, mais je me suis souvenue que le bal ne se passait pas exactement le jour d'Halloween mais simplement la veille des vacances ! Quelle tête en l'air j'vous jure...

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme ces chapitres raconteront le déroulement d'une soirée, il se peut qu'ils soient plus ou moins longs que les chapitres classiques, qui font environ 4K mots (du moins j'essaie). En fonction de ce qu'il se passe pendant le bal en question, je pense qu'on variera entre 2K et 7K mots (et c'est aussi en fonction de mon inspiration haha).

Si au cours de la lecture vous rapprochez la fiction d'un autre conte populaire,  
je serais ravie que vous en parliez dans les reviews, ça peut toujours être intéressant :)

La dernière info, c'est que je pense faire des illustration pour cette fic (notamment des costumes, puisque la plupart des bals seront costumés, mais il y aura aussi les versions humaines de Plaxum et Ezor par exemple). Je vous en dis plus la prochaine fois.

Sur ce, je vous laisse (j'ai encore des épreuves à passer moi !).  
à la prochaine pour le Chapitre III !


	3. III

Salut ! Voici le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie commencé cette fic en attendant la S6, et que la S7 soit déjà annoncée ! C'est dingue ! Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve le système pas trèèès pratique. Je veux dire, on trouve une dizaine d'épisodes tous les deux mois, perso j'ai pas le temps de digérer tout ça haha... Je préfère quand on a par exemple, un épisode par semaine, qu'on peut savourer et analyser doucement chaque épisode, et qu'on a des saisons un peu plus longues (parce que sérieux, six épisodes dans la S5, c'est un peu n'importe quoi) qui tiennent plus longtemps. Et vous ?

Il n'empêche, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que cette nouvelle saison va nous apporter (vous avez entendu parler de Adam ? No spoil, mais sinon vous en pensez quoi ?) !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

III

Keith rentra chez lui peu de temps après le départ du capitaine pirate. Il avait bien sûr tenté de retourner s'amuser à l'intérieur, il était l'heure de lever les masques. Pidge lui était immédiatement tombée dessus, le harcelant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre dans l'immédiat. Alors il avait simplement dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait rentrer. Puis il était rentré. Il avait continué de travailler au garage pendant les vacances, mais n'avait recroisé personne du lycée. Ezor était de toutes façons bien assez à elle toute seule.

Quand il était arrivé le Samedi qui suivait la fête, elle avait demandé : « Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé cette soirée au Lycée ? » ; sans grande surprise. Keith n'avait pas voulu répondre, parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que c'était sûrement la plus belle soirée de sa vie, mais Ezor avait été étonnamment clairvoyante, peut-être avait-ce été un simple coup de chance quand elle continua son interrogatoire : « Quel bad-boy t'as attiré dans ses filets ? Oh, cette tête veut dire que j'ai raison, il y a quelqu'un ! Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! ». Keith avait nié en bloc, refusant de répondre, mais elle avait insisté pendant les deux semaines des vacances de Toussaint, et elle savait bien que le sourire niais qu'il affichait quand il était seul au comptoir n'était pas dû à une quelconque fascination pour les engin qu'ils réparaient ici, ni pour aucun des clients, dont certains étaient pourtant merveilleux. Même quand il s'occupait des clients, Keith avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Ezor qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et ça la rendait encore plus curieuse. Elle continuait toujours avec ses questions, demandant des renseignement comme dans le jeu « Qui est-ce ? », parce qu'elle était super forte à ce jeu. Bien sûr elle n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de son jeune collègue, mais en fonction de ses réactions elle serait bientôt capable de dresser un portrait-robot du fameux « bad-boy ». Elle savait déjà qu'il était bronzé, grand, cheveux courts et foncés, les yeux bleus, plutôt amical et blagueur. Un jour elle trouverait le moyen de se procurer une liste de tous les élèves du lycée, avec des photos, et elle trouverait de qui il s'agissait.

...

Lance avait trouvé une note en arrivant. Le taxi, le costume, tout avait disparu dans un « Pouf ! » à mi-chemin, et il avait dû finir à pied, en robe de chambre dans la rue. La note disait : « _Tu as un peu de retard, j'avais peut-être oublié de te dire que la magie ne ferait plus effet passé minuit... En tous cas tout va bien , tes neveux sont couchés et tu as passé une merveilleuse soirée ! Bonne nuit, TMLBF_. ». Lance n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiaient ces cinq lettres en bas de page, mais ce n'était sans doute pas important. Il était jusque là assez satisfait de sa soirée, cependant il faillit s'étouffer avec sa brosse à dent quand il se rendit compte d'une chose capitale qu'il avait complètement oubliée avant de partir : il ne connaissait pas l'identité du samurai. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus croisé ses amis, et vu qu'il n'était même pas sensé être présent à ce bal, il songea un peu à regrets qu'il devrait garder cette soirée pour lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprenaient qu'il y avait finalement été mais qu'il ne les avait même pas cherchés !

Quand il retourna à la piscine le Mardi suivant, pour retrouver son groupe préféré de nageurs, le même que d'habitude, ils se rendirent tout de suite compte que quelque chose clochait. « Hey, ça va mon pote ? » demandait Blumpfump ; « T'as l'air bizarre. » constatait Swirn, ses instincts de doctoresse la poussant à commencer l'auscultation de son jeune ami au plus vite. Plaxum était la plus calme de tous, quand elle annonça : « Laissez-tomber les gars : c'est l'amour ! ». Aussitôt Swirn stoppa son investigation en y réfléchissant sérieusement, tandis que Blumpfump et Florona commençaient à se faire des films dans leur coin. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent du Lycéen, avides d'informations. Lance soupira avant d'expliquer : « Alors, premièrement je ne suis pas amoureux, enlevez-vous cette idée de l'esprit. Ensuite, il se trouve que j'ai pu aller au bal d'Halloween finalement, mais je suis parti avant qu'on fasse tomber les masques, donc c'est normal si personne ne m'a vu. En fait je n'ai trouvé aucun de mes amis, mais au lieu de ça j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de génial et... » il ne put continuer, Plaxum lui coupant la parole, sur-excitée : « Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est l'amour ! ». Il toussa un peu pour retrouver l'auditoire qu'il était en train de perdre, et éclaircit son récit par : « C'était un gars. », comme si ça changeait tout. Et tout le monde fit des grands « Ah... » comme si ça avait effectivement tout changé.

Lance finit son histoire, il expliqua qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés et à quel point ce type était fantastique, et à quel point il se sentait débile maintenant de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom. Finalement la curiosité passa, et les nageurs prirent la direction du bassin. Cependant, alors que Lance allait les suivre, Plaxum l'arrêta. Il demanda si elle avait un problème, elle n'en avait pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. « À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? » elle lui demanda un peu rudement. Comme il ne comprenait pas, elle précisa sa pensée, plus calmement : « À qui essaie-tu de faire croire que ce n'est pas de l'amour ? Je veux dire : ça crève les yeux ! Si tu n'es pas amoureux tu dois au moins admettre que tu as un gros faible pour ce type mystérieux. » son air se faisait plus taquin, afin de mettre à l'aise l'auditoire un peu stressé. La parole était alors à la défense : « Plaxum, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. Je suis hétéro, tu le sais. ». L'argument n'eut pas l'air de la convaincre, alors elle continua son travail de convaincre son ami : « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais on sent vraiment l'affection et la tendresse à plein nez quand tu parles de lui. S'il avait été une fille, avoue que tu l'aurais embrassé avant de partir ! ». Lance ne sut quoi répondre, alors elle sourit d'un air satisfait et ils s'en allèrent nager avec les autres. Il continua d'y réfléchir tout le temps qu'il passa dans l'eau ce jour là, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment sur ses tourments pour leur trouver une solution, ou sur ses longueurs pour qu'elles fussent efficaces.

Il n'en parla pas à Hunk, qu'il vit pourtant quelques fois pendant les vacances. Il prétendit avoir passé sa soirée à garder ses neveux, que sa sœur venait bientôt récupérer. Quand il retourna à la piscine les séances qui suivirent, Plaxum lui lançait un regard étrange, alors que les autres semblaient avoir déjà tout oublié. Elle voulait qu'il vienne de lui même se confier, mais il était pourtant persuadé de n'avoir rien à confier.

Le dernier Vendredi avant la rentrée, il se décida à affronter son amie. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'évitaient depuis cette histoire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils parlèrent un peu, sur un ton amical et avenant, et en sortant Lance l'invita à dîner, pour discuter. Il n'avait rien préparé, mais il trouverait, se disait-il. En arrivant sur le parking, elle proposa : « On devrait plutôt aller chez moi, vu que tu as le permis ce sera plus facile pour toi de rentrer que l'inverse. Et comme ça à l'occasion tu me ramènes et j'économise le prix d'un ticket de bus ! ». Ils rirent ensemble et Lance l'invita à entrer dans sa petite camionnette. C'était la vieille voiture de ses parents, depuis que tous les enfants qu'ils étaient avaient grandi et étaient devenus autonomes, ils avaient décidé d'en changer, et celle-ci était revenue à Lance qui alors avec son permis fraîchement acquis, pourrait aller où il voudrait. La peinture bleue était un peu écaillée par endroits, l'intérieur poussiéreux n'était plus tout neuf, et le moteur était plutôt capricieux, mais il avait tant de bons souvenirs de voyages avec cette voiture qu'il ne pouvait que l'adorer. Et Plaxum était bien contente que son ami ait le permis et une voiture, alors elle se contentait de la vieille boite de métal bleue qui lui servait de véhicule.

La discussion commença par : « J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, à propos de la dernière fois. », et Lance les yeux baissés, vraiment incertain de ce qu'il pourrait dire après. Plaxum de son côté, était tellement heureuse qu'il se confiât à elle, qu'elle eut du mal à retenir son excitation. Elle fit de son mieux, mais elle était vraiment très heureuse. « Ce type, je le connais même pas, tu crois vraiment que je peux être amoureux, juste en une soirée comme ça ? », disait Lance qui avait toujours du mal à y croire.  
« Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir... Je sais pas, manqué ma chance. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais embrassé, s'il avait été une fille. En fait, les choses se seraient sûrement passées différemment dès le début ? Et on se serait sûrement quittés d'une autre façon. C'est sûr. Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait durant la soirée, on s'est vraiment amusés. On ne se connaissait pas au départ, mais on faisait tous les deux des efforts pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et pour devenir complices. C'était vraiment une super soirée, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'on se courait après ou qu'on se mettait mal-à-l'aise, c'était tout naturel et on était comme faits pour s'entendre. ― Mais peut-être que vous vous connaissiez, en fait. Attention au radar, là. », remarqua Plaxum quand elle put enfin placer quelques mots dans la tirade de son ami. Il la regarda rapidement avec cet air idiot qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, donc elle s'expliqua : « Pratiquement tout le lycée était à cette soirée, et toi, tu es un type plutôt populaire, tu dois connaître au moins les deux-tiers de l'établissement. Sans parler des terminales que tu connais au moins à quatre-vingt-cinq pourcent. Donc, ça laisse peu de chances pour qu'il soit un inconnu. », son discours sonnait comme un raisonnement scientifique, et Lance en aurait sûrement ri s'il n'avait pas été tant concentré sur la route qui prenait une allure bizarre, sachant que son amie aux cheveux bleutés n'était pas une grande amie des sciences.

Ils s'installèrent à la table au milieu du séjour pour continuer à discuter.

...

Bien sûr durant les vacances, une autre réalisation avait frappé Lance : les bonnes fées n'étaient pas sensées exister. Il avait fait des recherches sur internet à ce sujet, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait aussi fait des recherches sur l'étrange inscription et les lettres « TMLBF », mais encore une fois en vain. Il y avait bien quelques articles sur des « BF = Best Friends » ou « Ma marraine est géniale, c'est comme une bonne fée ! », mais vraiment rien de comparable à sa situation. Il trouva judicieux de n'en parler à personne, sinon à la principale intéressée quand elle réapparaîtrait. Si un jour seulement elle réapparaissait, ce qui était absolument incertain.

Ceci restait donc un total mystère pour lui. Il n'osa pas en parler à sa famille avant d'avoir confronté ladite fée en personne. Il l'avait bien vue, de ses propres yeux, et il avait vue la magie qui l'avait transformé en pirate et qui l'avait mené à la fête où il avait rencontré un type fantastique. Et en réfléchissant bien, il se souvenait même avoir eu une petite altercation avec Lotor. Il n'avait donc sûrement pas rêvé cette soirée, impossible. Mais Lotor n'était pas son ami, et il n'était pas sensé l'avoir reconnu. Lance se voyait mal aller à sa rencontre pour lui demander : « Euh, excuse-moi mais, est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas croisé un type déguisé en pirate qui ait sauvé une sorte de samurai démoniaque trop cool de tes griffes lors de la fête ? ». Définitivement pas une option.

...

La rentrée arriva sûrement trop vite pour la plupart des élèves. Keith avait trouvé ces deux semaines interminables. S'il avait tellement hâte de retourner au lycée, c'était non seulement pour tenter de retrouver son capitaine pirate, mais également pour échapper un peu aux questions incessantes de sa collègue et responsable au garage où il travaillait. Keith était certain que quand il le verrait, il reconnaîtrait le sourire avenant et si charmant du capitaine, qu'il reconnaîtrait sa voix et ses manières. Bien sûr pendant la fête il en faisait visiblement un peu plus pour rentrer dans le personnage, mais ce n'était pas important. Il croisa Pidge au tournant d'un couloir. Elle avait l'air un peu énervée, elle demandait : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait courir comme ça ? ― Je ne cours pas. », répondait-il confus. Alors elle reprenait : « Tu marches beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude en tous cas, tu es pressé ? On dirait que tu cherches un truc. ». Keith ralentit à la remarque, et regarda son amie, qui le suivait jusque là en trottinant. « Désolé, », dit-il, « je n'avais pas vu que j'allais si vite. ― Allez, tu es tout pardonné ! Mais tu vas devoir me raconter pourquoi tu courrais presque dans les couloirs... Tu as perdu quelque chose ? ». L'air malicieux de la jeune fille lui fit froid dans le dos, mais il ne put cependant pas empêcher ses joues de rougeoyer en repensant à ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre : « Un pirate fantastique que j'ai rencontré à la soirée, il est grand et bronzé, il a de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui. », alors il ne répondit rien, et cela la rendit encore plus curieuse. Elle insista longtemps, mais jamais Keith ne lâcha le morceau, et elle finit par abandonner la première. Du moins, elle abandonna les questions sur le coup, mais se promit de trouver ce qu'il se passait avec son ami.

Les cours du matin passèrent à une lenteur relative, et Pidge trouva son ami particulièrement absent, adiré complètement dans la lune. Lors du repas, il ne mangeait qu'à moitié, le regard perdu dans le vide et les lèvres presque souriantes. Lance fut le premier à s'en énerver, et sûrement aussi le seul en fait. En voyant Keith aussi rêveur, Pidge avait espéré que ces deux là ne se disputeraient peut-être pas, l'un étant trop perdu dans son propre esprit pour répondre au clown en face de lui. C'était sans doute mésestimer la capacité de Keith à répondre aux provocations toujours au quart de tour. Et généralement, ça e finissait de façon plus ou moins violente. Aucun d'entre eux n'était pourtant d'humeur à se battre, si on leur posait la question. Lance était juste tellement énervé par la tête que tirait Keith, en les ignorant complètement comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez biens pour que monsieur-mullet leur accorde leur attention ! Alors ils se battirent pendant presque toute la pause comme des chiffonniers, et elle parût interminable à ces pauvres Pidge et Hunk qui au bout d'un moment décidèrent de les laisser se disputer tranquillement et d'aller plutôt travailler sur un nouveau projet un peu plus loin. Les adolescents se battaient, verbalement, et c'était à qui craquerait avant l'autre et donnerait le premier coup. Ils se fixaient en grognant, leurs regards se lançant mutuellement des éclairs qui semblaient se propager dans l'air sous forme d'électricité statique qui repoussait tout ce et tous ceux alentour. C'était l'explication qu'avait trouvé un curieux qui passait par là et observait la scène : tout le monde s'éloignait du duo virulent automatiquement, comme repoussé par une force magnétique.

Un pion intervint pour les séparer alors que les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir finalement. Ils ne se souviennent même pas de qui a frappé en premier, chacun mettant tout son cœur dans les mains qu'il jette sur l'autre, comme en se vidant de toute la frustration des vacances pleines de questionnements qu'ils ont passées loin l'un de l'autre. Ils les avaient passées éloignés, et c'était visiblement pour le mieux puisque Lance ne pouvait pas voir Keith et qu'il le lui rendait bien. Leur dispute n'avait même plus aucun sens, ils se tapaient juste pour se défouler en criant ce qu'il leur passait par la tête. Le pion dû demander l'aide d'un collègue afin de les séparer, et tous deux reçurent chacun une heure de colle qu'ils auraient sûrement hâte de passer ensemble s'ils ne se détestaient pas autant dans l'immédiat.

...

Les y voilà, un vendredi soir alors que chaque camarade de leur classe était déjà en week-end, ils attendaient tous les deux devant une petite salle en s'ignorant royalement. Lance était à-fleur-de-peau, il gardait la tête haute et l'air fier, bien qu'amer de devoir manquer une de ses précieuses séances de piscine pour une bagarre. Keith était grincheux, il avait croisé ses bras fermement contre son torse et ses sourcils restaient obstinément froncés, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de son temps bien qu'il n'en ait pas le choix.

Le surveillant arriva rapidement et les fit entrer dans la salle. C'était Caron, sûrement le plus âgé de l'équipe, car la plupart des pions étaient plutôt jeunes. C'était un homme roux dont la moustache était soigneusement peignée tous les matins, et régulièrement recourbée par un vieux tic. Lance allait s'installer à l'une des tables du fond pour pouvoir contempler les nuages filer plus facilement quand il fut retenu. « Asseyez vous devant tous les deux. », dit Caron à l'adresse des adolescent, « On va parler un peu de votre comportement. ». Ses mots ne ravirent personne dans la salle, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été prononcés pour le plaisir de l'orateur. Les deux s'exécutèrent alors que Caron reprenait la parole sur un ton moralisateur : « J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Se battre dès la rentrée de Toussaint... Sincèrement, je pensais que vous aviez tous les deux dépassé tout ça. ». l'homme semblait concerné, voire peiné. Chacun de leur côté, les adolescents le connaissaient. Lance connaissait simplement tout le monde, il était amical et sociable, et le fait qu'il ait été un peu difficile durant ses premières années aida à le faire connaître du personnel du Lycée. Keith au contraire, était loin d'être aussi social que son actuel voisin de table. Il avait eu quelques gros problèmes disciplinaires les années passées, mais Caron semblait avoir vu en lui l'enfant qui ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer. Caron s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer la situation :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous battiez ni si ça en valait la peine, et je ne veux pas le savoir. On voit bien qu'il y a un froid entre vous depuis le début de l'année, mais je vais vous demander d'apprendre à cohabiter. Vos amis respectifs Hunk et Pidge s'entendent vraiment bien et font un travail formidable ensemble, ce serait tellement dommage qu'ils doivent se séparer parce que vous ne vous entendez pas ! Et vous, toi Lance, depuis que tu es ami avec Hunk ta moyenne a nettement augmenté, et tu as toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à te mettre dans des situations délicate ou à attirer des personnes étranges dont Hunk te garde, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur un tel ami. Quant à toi, Keith... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es mieux quand tu ne te retrouves pas seul. De plus, Pidge est une vieille amie non ? Ce serait réellement dommage que vous vous froissiez parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'entendre avec un de ses amis. »

Il finit sa phrase en recourbant sa moustache, les yeux plantés dans ceux de ses vis-à-vis. S'ils avaient eu les deux points de vues ils se seraient sans doute demandés comment il pouvait planter son regard de cette façon dans leurs quatre yeux à la fois. Ils baissèrent la tête honteusement en reconnaissant ce que disait le plus âgé, murmurant dans la barbe qu'ils n'avaient pas des excuses ou bien des menaces de mort, personne ne saurait jamais hors mis eux-mêmes puisque c'était absolument incompréhensible et qu'en plus ils grognaient leurs mots en même temps. Le résultat ressemblait à un brouhaha silencieux causé par deux garçons qui se faisaient gronder. Coran annonça alors : « Je veux que vous appreniez à cohabiter. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, pour aujourd'hui vous allez vous contenter de rester ici, » son regard s'attarda sur Keith, « et éveillés. » puis sur Lance ; « Ceci sans vous disputer bien sûr. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez dans les limites du règlement intérieur, de la loi, et des règles que je viens d'énoncer. ». Les deux garçons se toisèrent un instant, puis Lance partit s'installer au fond de la salle à la table qu'il avait repérée, tandis que Keith s'en allait vers une place plus proche de la sortie. Le surveillant soupira, avant d'annoncer la dernière règle de ce qui allait devenir leur rendez-vous régulier : « Vous aurez ensuite tout le week-end pour cogiter. Si la semaine prochaine vous vous disputez encore, vous reviendrez en retenue avec moi et on travaillera sur votre capacité à supporter l'autre. Tant que vous ne pourrez pas vous tolérer, vous reviendrez. »

* * *

C'est vrai qu'Ezor et Plaxum ont un rôle plutôt important dans cette histoire... Par rapport au canon, surtout. Mais en même temps, je les adore ! J'avais envie que Keith et Lance ait un endroit en dehors de l'école, où ils auraient d'autres amis pas trooop impliqués dans leur vie à l'école, et qui pourraient les aider plus ou moins... Un peu à s'échapper vous voyez ? Comme une sorte de deuxième vie.  
Du coup j'ai l'impression qu'elles volent un peu la vedette à Hunk et Pidge, haha...

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (et des deux précédents aussi, tant que vous y êtes... Pourquoi faire les choses à moitié (au tiers même) ?) dans les reviews ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, après tout ce sont les lecteurs qui font vivre les écrits. Donc merci beaucoup, et à bientôt pour le chapitre IV !


	4. IV

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre IV, dans lequel il se passe pas mal de petits trucs, mine de rien.

Croyez-le ou pas, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à me concentrer et à trouver la motivation de finir ce chapitre. Il était presque fini depuis des mois, mais impossible de trouver une fin. Et puis, quand je m'y remets, ça vient tout seul. C'est n'importe quoi ? Je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir travailler plus régulièrement...

Bref, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, que vous avez adoré la saison 7, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

IV

« Tant que vous ne pourrez pas vous tolérer, vous reviendrez. »

Les mots de Caron étaient tombés comme une lourde sentence pour les deux adolescents, qui pensaient passer l'heure la plus pénible de leur vie. Dans leurs esprits, les choses étaient trop mal parties pour qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre. Cependant, il était hors de questions de passer une heure par semaine en retenue tous les vendredis soirs, alors qu'ils pourraient faire cent choses plus constructives. Sans même avoir à se lancer un regard, ils savaient qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour ne pas se parler de la semaine à venir. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, mais ils devaient au moins essayer de s'ignorer pour éviter d'être encore coincés ensemble dans cette salle de malheur. Et pour leurs amis, aussi.

Évidemment, comme aurait pu prédire n'importe qui, ils furent très ennuyés la semaine suivante de devoir retourner en retenue avec leur surveillant préféré et leur camarade ouvertement détesté. Ils auraient pu tenir une semaine, en y réfléchissant, mais ils ne faisaient juste pas l'effort de s'ignorer. En soi, Keith ne faisait rien de mal, quand il rêvassait dans son coin à propos d'un pirate charmant l'emmenant dans son beau navire traverser l'océan... Mais la tête qu'il faisait à chaque fois, en plus de faire bien silencieusement rire ses amis afin qu'il ne se vexât pas et continuât de la faire innocemment, avait le don d'insupporter Lance. Et quand Lance était insupporté par Keith, ou quelque chose que Keith faisait, ou était, ou avait, il le faisait savoir. Il s'énervait, et l'autre s'énervait en retour, et tout le monde s'énervait, et ils étaient encore à se disputer alors que tout était pourtant si bien parti que Hunk perdait encore son pari contre Pidge. Ils ne pariaient plus sur la présence ou non de dispute entre leurs amis respectifs, mais juste le temps qu'ils mettraient à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, ou qui se lèverait de sa chaise le premier, combien de fois Keith cognerait du poing sur la table, quelles insultes Lance sortirait en espagnol cette fois-ci... Ces deux là avaient eu le temps d'être étonnamment inventifs, en une semaine.

Cette fois-là Caron les avait traînés dans une salle beaucoup plus petite que la semaine dernière. Elle était probablement réservée aux travaux en petits groupes, ou aux réunions en commité restreint. Il n'y avait que trois lignes de tables, offrant un peu moins d'une vingtaine de places assises. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils seraient trois. Un seul mur portait à la fois la vieille porte grinçante, et les quelques fenêtres de la pièce, qui donnaient sur la cour grise du soir qui tombait de plus en plus tôt. Un grand tableau blanc faisait face à l'entrée, ouvert et lisse, bien que clairement fatigué du temps qu'il avait passé durant les années précédentes, à supporter les écritures d'un quelconque professeur. Lorsqu'on alluma les néons, ceux-ci clignotèrent plusieurs fois de façon inquiétante avant que la luminosité ne se stabilise dans un jaune pâle douillet. Contre l'un des murs, une grosse armoire semblait prendre une place monstre comparée à la taille ridicule de cette pièce. Le plafond était vraiment bas. Une petite porte au fond de la pièce menait directement aux cabinets du bâtiment, bien qu'elle fût fermée car trop peu utilisée. Un bureau plus large et plus beau, devant le tableau blanc, était destiné au professeur. Caron en fit le tour pour s'installer derrière, il sortit un petit feutre noir de sa pochette qu'il déposa sous le tableau, sur le support prévu à cet effet. Les adolescents s'étaient assis chacun d'un côté de la salle, sur le rang du milieu. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de sortir leurs affaires, ni même de poser leurs vestes.

Avec le feutre, Caron écrivit les mots suivants sur le vieux tableau : « _Présentez-vous : Nom, prénom, âge._ ». Il expliqua ensuite aux adolescents qui commençaient à râler, disant que c'était stupide et inutile ; que toutes les semaines ils commenceraient par une petite présentation, en fonction des critères que lui-même aurait décidé. Ils se poseraient ensuite une question chacun à laquelle l'autre devrait répondre, et le reste de l'heure de retenue serait changeant selon ce qu'il aurait décidé. Ils tirèrent à pile ou face, Lance perdit, il fut donc le premier à se présenter, et Keith suivit juste après. Ils étaient deux garçons de dix-huit et dix-neuf ans qui n'apprirent rien l'un sur l'autre ce jour là, mais c'était le premier d'une longue série qui se révélerait pleine de surprises. Le temps des questions vint rapidement, et comme Lance avait perdu, il devait poser en premier. Il réfléchit un moment avant de demander dans un soupir : « Est-ce que tu trouves cette introduction pertinente ? », et la réponse fut une négation simple, sèche, lasse, et directe. Keith réfléchit moins de temps pour demander, l'air aussi entraînant que son vis-à-vis : « Est-ce que toi aussi, tu meurs d'envie de revenir la semaine prochaine ? ― La seule chose dont je meure c'est d'ennui ! ». Caron ne fit pas de remarque, il aurait pu car Lance n'avait pas réellement répondu à la question, mais selon les critères qu'il venait d'inventer, répondre au cynisme par du cynisme était valable. Il se contenta donc de soupirer parce que ces enfants ne voyaient même pas qu'il faisait ça pour les aider, et il annonça qu'ils passaient aux choses sérieuses.

Les choses sérieuses ressemblaient d'avantage à une heure de retenue classique pour les deux collés : un exercice de langues. Il s'agissait de leur deuxième langue vivante, heureusement pour Lance qui se débrouillait assez bien en anglais, et au malheur de Keith qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'espagnol. Caron annonça que l'exercice devait être assez rapide, et qu'ils ne pourraient sortir que lorsque les deux auraient terminé l'exercice. En un quart d'heure, celui de Lance était fait. Parfait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Keith finisse le sien et ils seraient tous les deux libres ! Caron leur avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'exercices assez courts, donc monsieur je-réussis-tout-ce-que-je-fais n'en aurait sûrement plus pour très longtemps. La pièce étant toute petite, il pouvait deviner, en se penchant en arrière, l'avancée de son camarade de galère. Ce faisant, il ne put qu'espérer avoir mal vu : Keith semblait avoir de grosses difficultés à répondre aux questions. Son expression bien que concentrée, était très crispée, dents serrées et sourcils froncés de cette façon qui lui donnait l'air furieux. Fou de rage pour un malheureux exercice d'espagnol.

Lance ne savait pas comment, mais quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait à aider Keith sur son exercice, plutôt simple d'après le cubain, d'espagnol. Il ne se souvenait plus du comment, mais il savait le pourquoi : Lance n'avait pas envie de perdre plus son temps dans cette petite salle à l'éclairage pourri quand il pourrait être à la piscine avec ses amis nageurs à faire ses longueurs hebdomadaires, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine ce qui était assez illogique. Ce serait bi-hebdomadaire ? Se demandait-il en se désintéressant des questions auxquelles ses neveux auraient pu répondre. Le fait était qu'il se re-concentra assez vite en se souvenant de son objectif : sortir d'ici en bonne et due forme le plus vite possible, et une fois pour toutes ! Bien sûr il ne pensa pas un instant que Caron était sérieux en disant qu'ils reviendraient la semaine prochaine, et celle d'après, et ainsi de suite. Lance était un peu naïf. Il pointa un trou dans le texte de Keith. Le dernier, heureusement le dernier, exercice était un texte à trous et bien que Lance dût reconnaître que certaines tournures étaient inutilement longues et compliquées, les mots étaient donnés ! Comment faisait Keith pour trouver absolument normal qu'on puisse dire : « Luisa _aime_ la voiture parce que Marco est malade. » quand « conduire » était l'une des propositions ? Bien évidemment que Luisa conduisait la voiture ! Comment Keith pouvait se tromper là ? « Je pensais que c'était : 'Luisa aime la voiture que Marco lui a offerte', ou un truc du genre, pas la peine de me crier dessus, ok ? » Le ton acide de Keith offusqua Lance. Il ne lui criait pas dessus ! N'importe quoi, il essayait simplement de lui expliquer, répliqua-t-il, bien que personne n'y crut. C'était terriblement difficile d'expliquer les choses sans donner la réponse, puisque Caron l'en avait formellement interdit. Si jamais Lance donnait les réponses qui lui démangeaient pourtant la langue, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux avec un exercice supplémentaire qu'ils n'auraient pas envie de recommencer, avaient été les mots de Caron. Ils étaient suffisamment dissuasifs pour empêcher Lance de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de tricher. Ç'aurait été folie que de penser qu'il pourrait échapper à la surveillance pointue comme le crayon parfaitement taillé de son voisin actuel, du moustachu. Le voisin en question avait visiblement de grosses difficultés en espagnol, mais par miracle Lance réussit à se faire assez clair pour qu'enfin, ce texte à trou soit correctement rempli sans qu'il ne lui ait donné aucune réponse. Ils purent donc sortir avant que l'heure soit terminée, comme Caron l'avait promis. Sans se lancer un regard supplémentaire, ils tracèrent chacun leur chemin en direction, enfin, du week-end tant attendu.

Bien sûr, ils se retrouvèrent la semaine suivante, sans surprise ni enthousiasme.

...

Le premier vendredi soir, tous les nageurs s'étaient inquiétés en apercevant Lance qui plongeait enfin dans le bassin, de cette façon si exagérément spectaculaire qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer, avec près d'une heure de retard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandaient-ils tous, encore plus curieux de savoir ce qui faisait grogner Lance rien que d'y penser. Il leur raconta quand même : « Je me suis battu avec un type la dernière fois vous savez, ... ― Oh, Keith c'est ça ? » l'intervention de Blumpfump était plutôt innocente, après tout ils avaient eu vent de l'histoire, qui avait fait un peu de bruit parmi les terminales. Lance le fusilla du regard, parce qu'il n'aimait pas être interrompu quand il racontait, même s'il ne le faisait pas particulièrement de bon cœur, et aussi parce qu'il aurait aimé faire durer un peu le suspense, voire laisser planer le mystère. Mais non, Blumpfump était au courant de tout déjà, comme toujours, alors il ouvrait sa grande bouche et l'effet de Lance était complètement gâché ! Tant pis. Il continua son récit, en expliquant rapidement que dorénavant, il aurait probablement toujours du retard parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'entende bien avec « ce type » et qu'ils seraient par conséquent, en retenue chaque semaine.

Plaxum l'avait attendu à la sortie, et il eut la gentillesse de la ramener chez elle à bord de sa « vieille ferraille r... ― Hé ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Bleue ! Elle est sensible. ― Ta vieille ferraille rouillée _sensible_ , si tu veux. ». Parfois Lance avait l'impression que son amie se foutait ouvertement de lui. Elle se foutait clairement ouvertement de lui, c'était drôle et inoffensif, Plaxum n'avait aucune raison de se priver. Cependant elle ne l'avait pas attendu pour le vanner sur son véhicule, pas seulement. Elle voulait en savoir plus à propos de ce Keith, plus que Lance ne voulait en dire. Plaxum insista même assez pour que Lance se désintéresse de la route assez longtemps pour griller un feu. Les klaxonnes déconcentrèrent la jeune fille, re-concentrèrent le jeune conducteur, et tout le monde eut la chance immense de s'en sortir indemne. La vieille Blue, elle, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Lance était en panique en sortant du véhicule, se confondant en excuses, hyperventilant et les larmes au coin de l'œil.

...

Quand Keith arriva avec au moins trois quarts d'heure de retard au garage, le premier Vendredi, Ezor avait l'air furieuse. Autant qu'elle pouvait l'avoir en tous cas, c'était une des choses les plus déroutantes chez cette fille : elle était toujours souriante, même lorsqu'elle venait cracher sur la tombe sous laquelle elle vous avait enterré. Ezor n'avait concrètement encore enterré personne, mais Keith crut bien être le premier ce soir là. Il fut contraint de lui expliquer en détail la situation et ils durent également passer quelques heures ensemble à revoir son contrat avec cette nouvelle obligation du Vendredi soir qui n'enchantait clairement personne.

Et puis les semaines avaient passé et la rancœur de sa responsable, à l'idée de devoir travailler une heure de plus au moment où ils avaient le plus de clients ; s'était progressivement transformée en curiosité. C'était une curiosité souvent déplacée et légèrement sadique, mais souvent Keith était content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se plaindre en sortant de ses heures de colles hebdomadaires. Parfois il racontait des choses comme : « C'était pourtant rien de plus qu'une étude de document, c'est sensé être le plus facile ! ― Hum, c'était de l'Histoire. ― Comment peut-on être nul en histoire au point de chercher à étudier un texte sur la seconde guerre mondiale sans savoir qu'il s'agit de la seconde ?! ― L'Histoire, ça a jamais été mon truc. ― Mais c'est exactement son excuse ! Pourtant c'est pas compliqué : il suffit d'écouter un peu en cours et de travailler. Ça me dépasse. ― En même temps tu n'es pas bien grand mon chou ! » et Keith finissait toujours par s'énerver tout seul. D'autres fois, ses plaintes ressemblaient plus à : « ... Et là, il est juste venu m'aider, comme ça alors que j'avais rien demandé. ― Il a vu que t'étais en difficulté. C'est trop mignon... ― Mais... Mais... Il vient comme ça sans rien dire, et il s'assoit. Et puis il lit par dessus mon épaule comme ça et... ― Tu devais être rouge comme une tomate ! ― N'importe quoi ! ― Enfin, pas autant que si ç'avait été ton Capitaine Pirate, j'imagine. ― M-mais... Bref, il commence à m'expliquer les trucs comme si de rien n'était ! C'est pas normal, je pensais qu'il me détestait ?! » et Keith était plus confus qu'autre chose, et Ezor s'amusait beaucoup plus.

...

Un soir au garage ils reçurent des clients particuliers, alors qu'Axca quittait la boutique avec un geste de la main qu'Ezor avait trouvé à la fois terriblement cool et adorable. De toutes façons à ses yeux, tout ce que faisait la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était cool et adorable, ce qui pour Keith était une combinaison tant improbable que simplement impossible. Presqu'aussitôt après son départ, donc, deux jeunes personnes entrèrent dans le garage. Lance, accompagné de son amie Plaxum, qu'il était la seule à connaître ici, avaient été aiguillés ici par une âme charitable après leur petit accrochage. Aucun d'eux ne s'y connaissait outre-mesure en mécanique, et quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que la bonne vieille Blue ne démarrait plus, la panique les avait envahis : « Et si elle était bonne pour la casse ? ― Mais t'es folle !? Ne redis plus jamais d'atrocités pareilles ! » Lance, surtout, avait tendance à sur-dramatiser tous les éléments de sa vie. L'idée que la voiture dans laquelle il avait voyagé depuis son plus jeune âge, le véhicule dans lequel sa mère avait failli perdre les eaux parce qu'il y avait des embouteillages en été sur le chemin de l'hôpital, qui l'avait porté lui et toute sa famille partout où ils avaient eu besoin d'aller depuis comme toujours ; puisse rendre l'âme lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur.

Il ne remarqua même pas que derrière la jolie garagiste qui les avait accueillis se trouvait le garçon avec qui il avait « gaspillé » l'heure précédente à jouer à un des jeux de Caron. Cette fois-ci, ç'avait été une sorte de jeu de devinettes où chacun devait faire deviner des éléments de sa propre vie. Lance trouvait ça débile, mais il avait cependant appris grâce à ça que Keith avait un frère, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs probablement plus que lui, un chien, et qu'il travaillait en plus du lycée dans une petite boîte dont il avait oublié le nom. Il aurait pu faire le calcul tout seul s'il avait seulement levé les yeux pour observer l'endroit un peu plus attentivement. Peut-être aussi que ça lui aurait permis d'éviter de se manger la marche. La galipette qu'il avait effectuée pour se rattraper avait fait doucement pouffer Keith, dans un son familier, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Lance s'aperçut de sa présence, alors que le jeune garagiste lançait déjà : « Pas la peine d'essayer de draguer Ezor, elle est sympa mais t'es pas tellement... Son genre. ― N'importe quoi. Personne ne peut résister aux charmes de l'irrésistible Lance-loverboy ! » répondait-il vantard tandis que son amie à ses côtés levait les yeux aux ciel.

Keith observa un petit moment la jeune fille aux côtés de Lance. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en couple. Du moins Keith supposait, qu'en tant que petite amie la réaction de la jeune fille aurait été bien moins tempérée qu'un simple regard exaspéré vers le plafond. Mais il supposait peut-être à tord ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il annonça simplement qu'Ezor avait « déjà quelqu'un » avant d'attraper ses outils pour aller inspecter le pauvre véhicule d'un autre temps. À ces mots le regard de Lance s'était tout de suite fait tellement suspicieux que Keith aurait adoré se trouver dans sa tête pour savoir ce à quoi pouvait bien penser cet imbécile. Il n'y était pas, et en plus il était assez naïf, donc il n'imagina pas une seconde qu'aux oreilles de Lance il venait de s'affirmer en tant que petit-ami de la garagiste rousse. Pas une seule seconde.

Le problème de Blue était tellement mineur qu'en un tour de clé la demoiselle était remise sur ses quatre roues, prête à reprendre la route. Keith ne manqua pas d'embêter Lance un long moment à ce sujet, et au sujet de son véhicule complètement dépassé ; qui grognait ses réponses comme quoi c'était pas son boulot à lui, tandis que les filles ricanaient en arrière, se lançant des regards entendus. Quand les deux groupes furent de nouveau séparés, Ezor engagea la conversation : « Il ressemblait un peu à ton Pirate, non ? ― Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, c'était Lance. ― Il est plutôt mignon, pas vrai ? ― Arrête de... ― Avoues ! Tu le trouves craquant ! ― Ouais, bon ok ! Il est... assez beau. Mais franchement, il est tellement énervant que ça me sort complètement de l'esprit dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. ― Ben voyons. ― Parfaitement ! » puis elle ricanait pour elle même, parce que Keith était trop de mauvaise foi pour admettre qu'il s'amusait en se disputant avec ce joli cubain aux yeux bleus.

Lance avait eut presque honte d'avoir fait le chemin jusqu'au garage pour qu'en deux secondes, le pseudo-problème fût réglé. Mais lorsque Keith commença à faire des remarques sur l'âge de la bonne Blue, là Lance avait commencé à s'énerver, parce que on ne traitait pas Blue d'antiquité ! C'était une bonne mémère qui n'avait rien demandé à personne si ce n'était la paix. Plaxum en chemin, avait juste dit : « Ils sont marrant, finalement. » mais Lance s'était renfrogné plus encore, alors elle avait gardé pour elle la remarque suivante qu'elle avait préparée, qui était sensée être sur le fait que lui et Keith n'avaient pas l'air de tant se détester malgré ce que lui racontait son ami.

...

Le cour n'avait pas encore commencé, et le professeur tardait à revenir. Lance poussa un très longs soupir, dramatique et presque muet, en levant une main contre son front et en se penchant contre le plan de travail. Le petit manège du garçon eut l'effet escompté, il attira l'attention de son voisin de table, qui s'amusait toujours de le voir en faire des caisses pour n'importe quoi. Ils avaient la chance d'être dans le même groupe, et comme la cerise sur le gâteau, ni ce frimeur de Keith ni l'autre gremlin à lunettes n'étaient là pour déranger leurs travaux pratiques de meilleurs amis. Hunk le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de questionner, taquin : « Est-ce que tu as hâte que le cours commence, ou bien tu n'attends que de retrouver tes Meilleurs Amis pour le déjeuner ... ? ― Hunk, mon pote. J'en ai marre de lui. J'en ai marre mais le pire c'est que Vendredi, je vais devoir y retourner, encore ! Comme si c'était pas déjà assez de le voir occasionnellement pour le repas avec toi ! Et en plus maintenant il faut que je le croise aussi en dehors de l'école ! » répondait Lance en laissant s'écrouler lentement sa tête contre la table en verre, comme tombant de fatigue. Le choc fut plus violent que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il laissa un grognement indistinct sortir de sa gorge, qui fit s'interroger le professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Le vieil homme s'inquiéta immédiatement : « Tout va bien, McClain ? » ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Pas que Lance dormait, mais toute la fatigue qu'il avait pu ressentir, le sommeil qui aurait pu l'appeler, tout s'était aussitôt envolé.

Pour le repas, Keith arriva un peu plus tard, ce dont Lance ne se plaignait pas. Après tout, moins il passait de temps en compagnie de ce type, mieux Lance se portait. Pour une raison quelconque, il faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau quand il aperçut le brun arriver vers leur table, accompagné. Le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas seul était déjà assez étonnant, en soi, mais la compagnie n'était pas n'importe quelle compagnie. Il s'agissait d'une fille. Une très jolie fille qui tenait Keith par le bras timidement, son plateau dans l'autre main. Peu importe comment elle parvenait à tenir son plateau d'une seule main, toute l'attention de Lance était portée sur les doigts délicats enroulés autour de l'avant bras dans son habituel et hideux manteau rouge.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Laissez vos impressions en commentaire, d'après vous, qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Rendez-vous la prochaine fois, pour le chapitre V (ouais merci, on sait compter en chiffre romains).

Non sérieux, je préfère donner de vrais noms à mes chapitres. La prochaine fois, je m'en souviendrai :') ...  
à bientôt !


	5. V

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Halloween ! Voici enfin le chapitre V, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude j'ai l'impression, il fait à peine trois mille mots alors que j'essaie de faire entre 4 et 5 mille d'habitude ^^' ... Mais vous verrez, il aurait été difficile de l'allonger d'avantage sans ronger sur ce que je veux garder pour le prochain chapitre ;)

J'ai terriblement hâte que sorte la saison 8, mais en même temps j'ai peur parce que ce sera la dernière... Je veux savoir la fin, mais je veux pas que ça se termine c'est terrible quand même ;-; ... En attendant on avance doucement ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

V

Le Lycée organisait ses bals costumés en partenariat avec l'école de stylisme et couture d'à côté. Ainsi, les élèves qui voulaient participer au bal pouvaient porter de somptueux costumes à un prix raisonnable, et l'exercice était enrichissant pour les étudiants. Pour que tout le monde puisse avoir un costume qui lui corresponde, les deux établissements s'étaient entendus pour former des duos entre chaque élève du lycée et les étudiants. C'était un peu la panique pour former les duos en début d'année, mais une fois qu'ils étaient formés il n'y avait généralement plus de problème.

Quand, à peine après les vacances de Toussaint, Keith avait demandé à changer de binôme, suite aux problèmes qu'il avait rencontré avec Lotor, le garçon qui s'était occupé de son costume, on lui avait en premier lieu répondu que ce ne serait pas possible. Il fut donc for surpris quand, en sortant d'un cours avec Pidge, une jeune fille l'aborda, se présentant comme l'étudiante qui s'occuperait de son costume pour le bal de Noël. Il dit à Pidge qu'il la rejoindrait et suivit l'inconnue dans une salle où d'autres étudiants prenaient des mesures et discutaient avec leur binôme. Elle se présenta comme étant Romelle, fraîchement arrivée. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation : Comme elle était nouvelle, elle n'avait pas de binôme, et ayant entendu parler de ce lycéen qui voulait changer de binôme, les professeurs le lui avaient confiée. Keith se retint de demander ce qu'il advenait de Lotor, parce que ce n'étaient plus se affaires. Romelle continua ses explications. Ils allaient discuter aujourd'hui du thème et du genre de costume que Keith aimerait porter, et une prochaine fois elle reviendrait avec des idées et des croquis. Ils choisiraient, et elle prendrait enfin les mesures en fonction du costume pour commencer à travailler.

Romelle était une jeune fille très enthousiaste et passionnée, son esprit inspiré débordait de toutes les idées qui manquaient à Keith. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était d'agréable compagnie, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas pu trouver meilleur binôme. Pour une raison que Keith ignorait, elle était partie sur quelque chose de sombre et mystérieux ; c'était ce qu'il lui inspirait. Il lui rappela gentiment que ce n'était plus Halloween, mais Noël, et sa remarque sembla faire écho dans le regard de l'étudiante, comme si elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait plus intensément, parce qu'on venait d'ajouter une règle contraignante au jeu.

Keith pensa à poser sa question vis à vis de Lotor sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il était plutôt curieux. Elle répondit qu'elle ne le connaissais pas, « C'est un garçon qui n'était pas venu le soir d'Halloween et qui n'avait pas de binôme du coup. » précisa-t-elle quand même. Romelle s'était intégrée très vite et très facilement au petit groupe d'amis que constituaient Keith, Pidge, Hunk et Lance, c'en était presque déroutant. Keith en serait presque jaloux, lui qui avait tant de difficultés à communiquer normalement, bien qu'il traînassent tous ensemble depuis bien un mois.

...

Plaxum et Lance discutaient au bord du bassin. Ils venaient d'enchaîner une série de longueurs qui les avait bien fatigués, et profitaient de la température régulée du bassin pour se détendre. Le jeune cubain racontait ses dernières mésaventures de la fameuse Colle du Vendredi, comme tous les vendredis depuis bien un mois. Plaxum faisait de son mieux pour aider son ami à admettre que non, il ne détestait pas Keith tant que ça et que quand même, ils pourraient faire un effort pour être amis, mais Lance était d'une étonnante mauvaise foi. En l'entendant raconter, on pourrait jurer que le nageur détestait ces heures de colles et la personne avec laquelle il était obligé de les passer, pourtant Plaxum voyait bien que Lance ne faisait rien pour y mettre fin. Elle en aurait été perplexe si elle ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien ; parce qu'elle se rendait compte peu à peu que Lance aimait passer ses heures de retenues avec Keith. Il s'amusait à se disputer, il adorait détester son camarade. C'était probablement un peu plus compliqué que ça, parce que personne ne pouvait se vanter de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête du garçon, pas même lui-même. C'était parfois un tel fouillis dans ses pensées que même les mots qu'ils prononçaient ne voulaient plus rien dire. Le regard de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vague alors que son ami continuait de parler sans se fatiguer : « ... Et comme par hasard aujourd'hui la question c'était "est-ce qu'on a une petite-amie". Et devine quoi ? Il a répondu non ! J'sais pas pourquoi il a menti, ça a aucun sens. Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, et il me l'a dit lui-même. — Peut-être qu'ils ont rompu depuis ? — Non, ça m'étonnerait. Cette fille c'était comme sa patronne, et il travaille toujours au garage. — Pourquoi tu n'lui a pas demandé au moment des questions ? » Elle avait l'air de se poser sincèrement la question, sans arrière pensée, alors Lance expliqua : « Non, ça aurait été trop louche. Du coup je lui ai demandé si il travaillait toujours au garage. — Louche de quoi ? », Plaxum s'énervait. Le garçon en fut tellement surpris qu'il ravala ce qu'il était sur le point de raconter pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle prit une petite inspiration : « Tu n'as pas le droit de demander des nouvelles sur le couple de ton ami ? — Euh, on n'est pas amis je te signale. — Mais oui bien sûr. Prends-moi pour une gourde. Lance, c'est évident que tu l'apprécie, sinon, tu ne me raconterai pas tous ces trucs toutes les semaines, et ça ferait longtemps que vous seriez passer au stade "on s'ignore" pour ne plus passer vos heures de retenue à la noix. »

Lance ferma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ouverte, ahuri. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie lui faisait ce genre de remarque mais c'était toujours aussi choquant pour sa pauvre petite cervelle qui avait toujours autant de mal à accepter ce fait. Son cerveau avait de toutes façon du mal avec à peu près tout ce qui concernait Keith, depuis le début. Il n'en voulait pas à son amie nageuse, elle ne pensait pas à mal, mais à chaque fois qu'elle craquait comme ça à ce propos, elle laissait Lance confus voire abruti. Après, il n'arrivait plus à sortir ses phrases convenablement ou à penser normalement, parce que son esprit était complètement chamboulé et chacune de ses pensées étaient tournées vers Keith et il réfléchissait beaucoup trop et selon les jours, il mettait plus ou moins longtemps à se remettre. Après coup, c'était toujours assez drôle pour Plaxum, qui avait l'impression d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton « off » de son ami, juste en évoquant le fait qu'il apprécie son camarade de retenue. Mais à la longue, ça en devenait fatigant.

Blumpfump arriva vers eux à ce moment là pour proposer une sortie entre nageurs au bar du coin, et tout le monde suivit, sauf la patronne Luxuria qui n'avait « plus l'âge pour ces bêtises », disait-elle. Ils comprirent qu'elle était en fait retenue par son travail, la piscine fermait tard le vendredi. La patronne avait trouvé cette excuse pour les déculpabiliser, et ils lui en furent reconnaissants.

Leur soirée fut joyeuse et animée, bien que Lance resta dans la lune la plupart du temps. Tout le monde buvait et s'amusait, alors personne n'y prêta grande attention. Ils faisaient chacun leur vie, après tout. Dans la tête de Lance, un autre type de fête se déroulait. Entre ses pensaient qui partaient dans tous les sens, libérées par le seul verre d'alcool qu'il s'était permis ce soir, chantant des airs qui lui traînaient dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine, ou courant d'un coin à l'autre de son esprit ; et les images qui ondulaient malicieusement devant ses yeux, celles qu'il voyait, celles qu'il imaginait, celles dont il se souvenait... C'était clairement la fête du slip ce soir là dans son esprit. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui le préoccupait vraiment, alors il perdait volontairement son esprit n'importe où il aurait été susceptible de se perdre : entre ses souvenirs de publicité pour dentifrice, son dernier problème irrésolu de mathématiques, la forme particulière du verre vide au deux tiers entre ses doigts... N'importe quoi tant qu'il ne pensait pas à Keith. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il s'entêtait à ne pas y penser, ce n'était pas si dramatique après tout. Ce n'était jamais qu'un camarade qu'il avait mal jugé au premier abord, pensant qu'il était arrogant parce qu'il était doué partout. En fait, il s'était avéré très loin d'être arrogant, il était même plutôt sympa, quand on apprenait à le connaître. Misère, voilà qu'il y repensait. Il regarda l'heure, il vit la date. Tiens, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Keith, le 23 ? Ah non, on était en Novembre.

Le bal de Noël approchait, et Lance n'avait qu'à moitié hâte d'y être. L'étudiant qui s'occupait de son costume, Lotor, était insupportable. Ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis cette histoire qui impliquait aussi Plaxum, les deux garçons se méprisaient. Même si la jeune fille était passée à autre chose depuis, Lance en voulait toujours à l'étudiant, c'était un sale type. Lotor semblait l'ignorer majestueusement, alors jusque là ça allait. Au pire, ce n'était jamais qu'un costume. Il pourrait très bien faire avec. Il eut quand même un léger sursaut de colère en se souvenant qu'ils prenaient les mesures pour le costume le Mardi suivant. Le moins ils se verraient, mieux Lance se porterait, pensait-il. Son esprit dériva à nouveau et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage quand il se dit qu'il recroiserait sûrement le Samurai. Il avait un peu plus hâte d'y être en sachant cela, ce type avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de lui demander son nom et son numéro.

...

Keith rentra enfin chez lui. Romelle lui avait envoyé de nouveaux croquis pour son costume par e-mail, et ils étaient tous très... Intéressant. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas Halloween, peu importe. Ces mascarades étaient tout de même très belles, et lui iraient certainement à merveille. L'une d'elles comportait un grand manteau de plumes noires, une autre était simplement une longue robe de sorcier bordeaux. Il y avait cet ensemble en cuir qui serait probablement très sexy sur quelqu'un ayant le cran de le porter, et celui d'après avec sa grande capuche avait l'air très mystérieux et confortable à la fois. Il se demanda un instant dans quel costume il aurait le plus de chance d'être reconnu par son capitaine pirate. Il ne connaissait toujours pas son identité, alors c'était un facteur primordial. Il espérait bien le revoir à Noël, et à chaque autre bal que leur Lycée organiserait.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à faire bouillir de l'eau. Est-ce qu'ils se dévoileraient l'un à l'autre le soir de Noël ? Ça gâcherait sûrement une partie de la magie de leur rencontre. Il valait probablement mieux qu'ils restassent anonymes, le mystère avait ça de plus charmant qu'on pouvait imaginer n'importe qui et fantasmer n'importe quoi ; on avait raison et tort tant qu'on ne savait pas. Et puis, la réputation de Keith parmi les élèves du lycée n'était pas des plus attrayantes. Bien qu'il n'ait certainement pas vent de tous les bruits courant dans son dos, il savait qu'on le considérait comme un garçon à problème. Un antisocial au tempérament difficile. Un autiste, disaient certain, un sociopathe, répondaient d'autres malgré leur inexpérience dans le domaine de la psychologie ; pourtant nécessaire pour établir ce genre de diagnostic. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas tant pour préserver ses propres rêves que ceux de son capitaine, qu'il valait mieux que leurs visages restassent masqués. Il faillit se brûler avec la casserole, et redescendit sur Terre aussitôt. Il choisit un croquis au hasard avant d'aller s'occuper de son repas du soir.

...

Sur le point de partir, Lance se regardait dans la glace. Il avait enfilé le costume que Lotor avait fait pour lui, et il était terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était inexplicable, le costume était assez joli et le mettait plutôt bien en valeur, les coutures ne piquaient pas du tout et le tout lui donnait un charme qu'il trouva étrange bien qu'indéniable. C'était très impersonnel, un costume de bonne facture mais passe-partout. Lance n'était pas du genre passe-partout, il aimait briller et être le centre de l'attention. Bien que le costume fût joli, il ne lui correspondait pas. Lotor et lui n'avaient presque pas discuté à ce sujet, ni à aucun sujet en fait. D'habitude les duos étaient formés dès le début de l'année et les étudiants étaient sensés discuter régulièrement avec leur paire pour cerner le client, afin de pouvoir leur confectionner un costume sur mesure. Non seulement dans la coupe du déguisement, mais aussi dans l'esprit et ce qu'il renvoyait. C'était très important que chaque costume correspondît à l'élève qui le portait. Il repensa au Samurai qu'il avait rencontré à Halloween. Il ne savait presque rien de ce type, en fait. Lance était terriblement nerveux à l'idée de le revoir, persuadé qu'il le reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. Mais lui, parviendrait-il à se faire reconnaître ? Le jeune cubain n'était pas du genre qu'on oubliait si facilement, il était certain d'être reconnaissable entre mille et pour cause, il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ira. » fit une voix juste derrière son oreille. Il aurait pu avoir prononcé lui-même ces mots, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne parlait pas d'une manière si efféminée. Parfois il le faisait, mais pas à ce point, pas vrai ? La fée était assise sur une chaise près de lui, et le toisait de la tête aux pieds. Il crut bien faire une crise cardiaque en l'apercevant, qui s'introduisait chez les gens de cette manière ?

Toujours aussi belle que la dernière fois, Allura se tenait princièrement sur la chaise, semblant tout savoir sans y prêter d'attention, au dessus des petits tourments de Lance. Elle leva sa baguette magique et quelques étoiles et paillettes plus tard, Lance était transformé. Il était cependant hors de question pour lui de partir une nouvelle fois sans plus d'explications. Qui était-elle, d'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi l'aidait-elle, et comment pouvait-elle utiliser la magie alors que celle-ci n'existait vraisemblablement pas ? Lance était confus, et sa confusion lui donnaient l'air furieux. Elle soupira. « Certaines personnes, comme toi, ont des... Gardiens. Des esprits qui exaucent les petits souhaits qui méritent de l'être. — Bien sûr que non. Si j'en parle autour de moi tout le monde me prendra pour un schizophrène ! » Lance fulminait sans s'en rendre compte. Mais, ça se serait su si ce genre de gardiens existait. Allura reprit calmement ses explications : « La plupart du temps, nous n'avons pas besoin d'apparaître pour agir, les gens interprètent nos actions comme des miracles, ou des coups de chances. Je suis un peu une rebelle, j'aime le contact avec les humains, vous êtes fascinants. ». Lance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'apparaissait que maintenant alors qu'il avait eu des tas d'autres petits souhaits plus tôt dans sa vie qu'il aurait adoré voir exaucés, mais elle ne répondit pas aussi clairement qu'il aurait aimé. Taquine, elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil : « Certains événements sont décisifs pour le reste de ta vie, ça mérite bien que j'apparaisse. ». Après un petit moment qu'ils passèrent à parler dans le vide pour calmer l'hystérie de Lance, ils purent reprendre une conversation plus civilisée et Allura put répondre aux question calmement, quand elle le voulait. Parce que bien que Lance ait appris des choses sur sa marraine magique ce soir là, beaucoup de ses interrogations restèrent en suspens.

Ainsi, certaines personnes avaient des Gardiens, veillant au bon déroulement de leur vie, et les événements qui la dirigeaient. Ce n'était pas toutes les personnes, d'après Allura, c'était une question de réincarnation, encore trop complexe pour qu'elle ne l'expliquât ce jour. Les Gardiens se montraient rarement aussi, voire presque jamais, Allura étant réellement une exception, l'électron libre de son monde. Ils n'avaient également pas forcément tous une forme humaine, c'était pourquoi certains vivaient avec leur gardien au quotidien sans s'en rendre compte. Certains Gardiens avaient une forme animale et préféraient interagir directement contre les éléments néfastes au cours de la vie de leur protégé, en général pour les sauver d'une menace. D'après Allura, mais Lance n'y crut pas trop, ils pouvaient calculer à l'avance les événements à venir grâce à leurs capacités mentales et leur quasi-omniscience. Pour prouver ce point, Allura dit simplement qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas, ce qui réussit à le faire tout de même douter. Leur omniscience avait une portée limitée dans le temps ou dans l'espace, et encore d'autres contraintes qui auraient été fastidieuses à énumérer. De même, ils n'étaient pas omnipotents pour autant, et la plupart du temps ils préféraient ne pas agir car les événements naturels étaient sensés s'enchaîner d'une bonne manière par eux-mêmes. Le rôle des gardiens était donc que la vie de leur protégé se déroule au mieux, mais pas forcément bien. De même, si leurs actions éloignaient trop le déroulement des événements de la trame originelle, l'avenir devenait plus complexe à deviner, car ils étaient l'unique variable à cette trame originelle.

Lance n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre parfaitement, cependant il saisit les grandes lignes. C'était une histoire de destin, et le rôle d'Allura était d'influer sur le destin pour que lui vive au mieux. Cependant, un détail le titilla le poussant à questionner : « En quoi le bal d'Halloween était-il sensé changer ma vie, au juste ? — Oh, je ne sais pas... — Bien sûr que tu sais, tu ne serais pas apparue sinon ! Dis-moi juste. — Eh bien, disons que c'était une opportunité qu'il aurait été for dommage de manquer. ».

Lance ne put savoir de quelle opportunité elle parlait, puisqu'elle resta muette à ce sujet ensuite. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais la soirée s'enfuyait peu à peu, et il fut plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, poussé dans une sorte de palanquin sensé le mener au bal de Noël.

...

* * *

Dans certaines reviews, les lecteurs se questionnent à propos de la Bonne Fée. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'approfondir plus que ça, mais finalement ça me semblait plutôt pertinent et j'ai été inspirée. Est-ce que vous aimeriez plus de développement autour d'elle et du monde des gardiens ? On s'éloignerait peut être légèrement de la trame principale (la romance), mais ça pourrait donner un concept sympa, et on pourrait développer les autres personnages aussi en parallèle.

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle couverture ? Je dessine un peu de temps en temps donc j'ai gribouillé ça pour illustrer la fic, ça représente... Rien en particulier... Rien du tout. Du tout.

Dites moi tout en commentaire !

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci encore d'avoir lu, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le suivant : le Deuxième Bal.  
Bye !


	6. VI - DEUXIÈME BAL

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre pour Noël, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de merde dans ma vie haha, entre mon oral de fin de trimestre, un calendrier de l'avent illustré, et d'autres événements malheureux, j'étais débordée. J'avais trop de trucs prévus et pas assez de temps pour les réaliser. Vous comprendrez que cette fiction n'était pas prioritaire dans ma to-do-list.  
En plus, j'ai mis une éternité à le terminer, c'est horrible. J'avais envie d'écrire, mais au bout d'un moment je ne savais plus quoi raconter.

En tous cas, voici enfin le Deuxième Bal, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

VI  
DEUXIEME BAL

Dans la salle la plus grande du Lycée, étaient disposées des décorations brillantes et scintillantes en tous genres. Il y avait surtout des guirlandes multicolores, aux voûtes du beau plafond, le long des vieilles fenêtres, autour des portes, sur les tables où était installé le buffet... Un peu partout, le papier métallisé de toutes les couleurs embellissait et illuminait l'espace. Au fond de la pièce, trônant fièrement, un sapin d'un vert que jalouserait les autres arbres s'il y en avait eu à l'intérieur, se dressait la pointe vers le ciel, sur le fond étoilé des grandes vitres transparentes, nettoyées pour l'occasion. D'autres guirlandes et babioles dorées de toutes sortes l'avaient assailli de toute part, pourtant il restait debout solennellement, et pas même la grosse étoile d'argent à son sommet n'aurait pu le courber. C'était un solstice d'hiver calme et doux comme on n'en espérait pas : les étoiles brillaient de mille feux sans qu'un nuage ne vint les voiler, formant les constellations que l'on reconnaissait à condition d'y jeter un œil un peu curieux. L'étoile polaire et sa petite ourse apparaissaient à droite du sapin, dans un sourire invitant et chaleureux. La lune n'était pas levée, et l'air était tant froid que sombre. Dans la salle cependant, les radiateurs marchaient à plein régime, de concert avec toutes les illuminations artificielles apportées pour la soirée : guirlandes lumineuses, chandelles dorées, mais aussi néons et spots illuminaient et réchauffaient la piste de danse qui se garnissait petit à petit d'adolescents masqués et dans des costumes accordés à leur décor. Les personnages de contes allaient et venaient, gardant leurs masques bien ancrés à leur visage, mais se reconnaissant tout de même pour la plupart.

Un Leprechaun vert rencontra un Dragon doré qu'il connaissait depuis un temps pour y avoir déjà eu à faire. Ils trinquèrent avec leurs chocolats chauds et discutèrent joyeusement, avant de se diriger vers une silhouette plus inquiétante et noire. Se tenait à ses côtés, une petite fée aux tons printaniers. Le petit quatuor s'isola dans un coin pour reprendre leurs conversations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es sensé être, du coup ? » demanda le vert au noir.,

« Je t'avais dit que c'était bizarre... » dit-il à la fée en guise de réponse. Il reprit : « Je suis désolé mais je crois pas rester avec vous ce soir les gars, j'ai...

― Un capitaine pirate à retrouver ? » devina la fée un peu trop vite au goût du noir, dont le visage invisible rosit tout de même.

Les autres rirent doucement, ils comprenaient, alors le personnage en noir s'éloigna du reste du groupe, scrutant la foule à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Un costume élégamment bleuté franchit doucement la porte, et il faillit ne pas le voir au milieu de la foule d'autres adolescents tout aussi colorés. Cela dit, le Prince bleu qu'il avait reconnu brillait de mille feux sous les guirlandes décoratives, qui elles-mêmes malgré leurs clignotis multicolores faisaient pâle figure face à la splendeur princière qui avançait en tranchant la foule, sa longue cape suivant le mouvement, à l'aise entre les lumières et le monde. Le pas sûr, les épaules droites, un bras détendu et l'autre main reposée sur le pommeau d'une épée factice mais de belle facture, la tête haute mais le visage cherchant un repère des yeux qui étaient dissimulés sous un loup vénitien ; il traçait son chemin à travers la salle. La silhouette qui dans son costume noir s'était repliée vers un coin, se sentit un peu comme un voyeur, tant elle passa de temps à observer le prince étincelant. Elle décida de sortir prudemment de l'ombre, quoique les guirlandes ne leur laissassent qu'un espace trop restreint pour y contenir une personne. Les longs pans de tissus noirs et grisés voletèrent eux aussi alors que le spectre qui jusque là se posait en observateur avançait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du Prince, plusieurs sentiments s'accentuaient en lui. Premièrement, il y avait cette petite impression de déjà vu, inexplicable et faible, mais persistante et de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Il ressentait aussi une pointe d'excitation alors qu'il espérer reconnaître le Pirate qu'il cherchait, et craignait de plus en plus de s'être trompé, ou bien de n'être pas reconnu. Sa plus grande inquiétude cependant, qui grossissait au fond de sa poitrine et accélérait les battements de son cœur, qui le faisait douter et ralentir, était d'avoir été oublié. Le Prince lui tournait encore le dos, il marchait tranquillement vers le petit buffet, alors la silhouette noire, après une inspiration nerveuse, traça la distance qui les séparait encore, le bras levé en espérant qu'il réussisse à en poser la main gantée sur l'épaule ciblée. Le Prince se retourna avant cependant, et l'acte suspendit la main en vol, soudainement tétanisée par l'hésitation, l'espérance, ou l'anticipation du rejet.

« Hé ! Mais tu es le type de la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Le Samurai ! » demanda-t-il tandis que ses lèvres qui n'étaient pas couvertes par le masque magnifiquement ornementé se courbaient dans un grand sourire.

« Oui ! C'est moi. » répondit-il soulagé, avant d'afficher un sourire discret mais un peu plus doux.

Pendant un assez long moment, ils restèrent face à face sans rien faire d'autre que se regarder. Le moment n'était pas particulièrement gênant, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Il se taisaient d'un accord qui n'avait pas été prononcé, profitant simplement de la satisfaction procurée par l'aboutissement de leurs recherches respectives. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement ; le Prince était rayonnant dans son costume outremer aux broderies dorées, un grand chapeau à plumes enfoncé au sommet de son crâne ; l'autre garçon au costume noir portait une identité moins évidente, de longues manches sombres tombant presque jusqu'au sol, se fondant avec le reste d'une sorte de veste à l'intérieur surprenant de velours rougeoyant. Les regards remontèrent le long des mascarades élégantes pour se croiser, bleus, outremer contre nuit, derrière leurs masques respectifs.

« Du coup, il représente quoi ton costume ? » le Prince questionna avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Oh ! C'est... Il est bizarre je sais, mais la fille avec qui je suis en binôme voulait vraiment faire ce genre de trucs... Bref, c'est un des trois Esprits de Noël. » expliqua-t-il en bafouillant les premiers mots, tandis que les suivants s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse, avant de finir avec une assurance nouvelle que le Prince trouva secrètement plutôt attirante.

« Ah d'accord, tu es en fait, le futur non ? C'est une capuche là ? » l'esprit des Noëls Futurs releva sa capuche pour lui montrer, assez fier de l'enthousiasme provoqué par l'oeuvre qui n'était même pas la sienne mais qu'il portait mieux que personne.

La silhouette sombre aurait pu être terrifiante dans un tel costume, mais le doux sourire heureux que dévoilait son maque métallisé lui donnait un air plus innocent et le sourire contamina celui à qui il était destiné ; le Prince sourit en retour, attendri. Comme c'était calme, que c'était agréable, de se retrouver enfin. Ils en oublieraient presque leurs tracas personnels, comme s'ils avaient été une nouvelle personne, sous leurs beaux et scintillants maques. Ils partirent en direction du buffet se servir un gobelet de la boisson non alcoolisée qu'ils préféraient ; tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, des costumes et des contes. Ils firent semblant de trinquer en s'observant, les yeux dans les yeux. Le masque du Prince n'était pas très différent du masque de Pirate qu'il avait porté à Halloween. Il était simplement beaucoup plus chic et décoré, et moins marin. Cependant on remarqua que sa forme laissait voir un mignon petit nez pointu retroussé vers le ciel quand la tête était haute, et pointé droit devant quand il baissait un peu le regard pour se pencher sur le Fantôme des Noëls futurs. Un peu à la manière d'un casque, le masque du fantôme était d'une jolie couleur métallique qui couvrait uniformément son visage, du front au bout du nez. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de territoire à observer, mais le Prince ne se lassait pas du menton pointu, des mâchoires carrées ni des lèvres rosées qui souriaient timidement.

La musique se fit un peu plus consistante au bout d'un moment, et avec une curieuse assurance, le Prince se pencha en direction du fantôme, tant courtois que drôle ou provocateur, il demanda :

« Ô esprit, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur la piste de danse ? »

Une main sur son cœur, l'autre en avant vers l'autre garçon, il était en réalité terrifié à l'idée que son camarade ne se vexât ou ne le repoussât. Il refusait orgueilleusement cependant de se redresser de lui-même pour se rétracter, maintenant qu'il s'était jeté à l'eau il attendrait une réponse. Hors de question de gâcher son effet pour un petit coup de stress. Des gouttelettes désagréablement froides de sueur commençaient à perler de son front, sous les paillettes de son masque, quand une main finement gantée se déposa dans la sienne, tendue qui patientait à peine tremblante d'anticipation ou de peur. Le regard du Prince se redressa avant le reste de son buste, rayonnant et rassuré, simplement ravi, alors que les mains se serraient d'avantage l'une dans l'autre. En un mouvement circulaire fluide, son autre main déplaça élégamment son grand chapeau sur son crâne brun, et les plumes qui l'ornaient suivirent le mouvement de façon hypnotique, avant de continuer à danser légèrement une fois que le couvre-chef fut de retour à sa place. Les yeux de l'Esprit avaient suivi le mouvement souple avec un intérêt enfantin, dissimulés derrière le masque métallique en losange. Les deux petites fentes qui leur permettaient de voir n'étaient pas assez larges pour permettre aux autres de les apercevoir, mais en étant assez près et avec une bonne lumière, le Prince aperçut plusieurs fois dans la soirée une douce étincelle éclairer les mystérieuses pupilles de son partenaire de danse.

Danser ensemble était très amusant pour les deux garçons, parce que l'Esprit était un terrible danseur et que le Prince qui pourrait très bien régner dans le domaine lui apprenait comment faire. Ils l'avaient déjà remarqué lors du bal d'Halloween mais ne s'y étaient pas attardés, ce soir ils apprenaient l'un à l'autre les techniques et les mouvements. Le grand manteau à franges épaisses et sombres de l'Esprit des Noëls futurs masquaient la plupart de ses mouvements hasardeux, mais l'œil de son Prince était aiguisé et il le reprenait régulièrement.

« Non, attends. Tu perds le rythme. Viens là, approche-toi je vais te montrer. »

Les mains hâlées et soignées du prince se posèrent sur les hanches de l'Esprit, qui frissonna au contact, malgré les épaisseurs de tissus qui séparaient les morceaux de peau de chacun. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer sur la musique, et le contact des mains sur ses hanches, et la chaleur corporelle du Prince tout près dans son dos, et sa voix suave derrière sa tête, ça n'allait pas aider sa concentration. Une des mains se souleva cependant. Il la sentit remonter le long de son dos, le bout des doigts frôlèrent sa joue, et elle s'arrêta au sommet de son crâne pour baisser sa capuche. Il se sentit exposé, à la merci d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont la main venait de se reposer là où elle était en premier lieu, sur sa hanche droite ; et d'une certaine façon c'était agréable. Les lèvres du Prince, que son masque ne couvrait pas, s'approchèrent encore de son oreille tandis que les mains le poussaient à se balancer à un rythme régulier qui était probablement celui de la musique qui passait. Il ne l'entendait plus, il n'y avait plus que ces mains sur ses hanches, et cette chaleur dans son dos, et ce souffle dans son cou, et cette voix dans son oreille qui expliquait calmement les pas.

En un mouvement l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout entre les deux adolescents. Ils se balançaient au rythme régulier de la musique, un peu mal-à-l'aise mais n'osant pas protester de peur de briser quelque chose. La magie du moment, la façon dont ils dansaient tous les deux au milieu de dizaines d'autres élèves costumés, mais réussissaient à se sentir seuls au monde, seul avec l'autre. C'était ce qui était magique, ils ne l'auraient brisé volontairement. La position était étrange, mais d'une grande tendresse. Le rythme était un peu trop rapide, alors ils ne se balançaient que sur les temps forts, et le Prince profita d'une cadence particulière du morceau pour faire se retourner son partenaire dans ses bras.

Cette fois ils se faisaient face, heureux que leurs masques dissimulassent leur panique intérieure, déçus qu'ils cachassent le visage de leur vis-à-vis. Ils étaient si près qu'on n'aurait pu glisser une nouvelle tête entre les leurs, les regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, elles tombaient l'une vers l'autre sans semblait-il pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendissent compte.

La musique s'arrêta en un claquement retentissant de cymbale, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, qui s'éloignèrent sous la surprise. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fuirent du regard avant de retourner l'un à l'autre finalement, comme irrémédiablement attirés. L'Esprit avait remis sa capuche aussitôt qu'il avait pu, le Prince replaçait son chapeau nerveusement.

« Euh, il fait un peu chaud, non ?

― Si. Si, on sort ?

― Mh, oui. Bonne idée. Allons dehors oui, on sera mieux. »

Leurs mains se rejoignirent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cour. Un vent léger mais glacial soufflait délicatement entre les branches garnies des épicéas, avant de venir caresser les joues rosies des personnes présentes. Peu de gens. Eux deux, principalement, et d'autres aventureux qui voulaient prendre l'air, froid de décembre. C'était frais, c'était une petite claque, mais ça donnait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, après une longue apnée inconsciente. Parfois, des adolescents sortaient de la salle en rigolant, et d'autre rentraient. Ils sortaient fumer une cigarette, ou simplement se rafraîchir comme eux et les autres aventureux. L'Esprit et le Prince s'étaient un peu éloignés, installés où ils étaient pour Halloween, calmement et naturellement. Des mains frottèrent énergiquement les épaules auxquelles elles étaient reliées, bien que la tête refusât d'admettre qu'il faisait froid.

« Tu peux venir sous ma cape, si tu veux. » proposa l'Esprit maladroitement. Au regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, il tenta de se reprendre, de se justifier : « Je veux dire, mon costume, j'ai ce manteau qui est énorme et... Enfin, on y rentre probablement à deux, tu vois ? Et, si tu as froid, euh... Ça ne me dérange pas de partager un peu.

― Oh. » Répondit simplement le prince, et pendant un moment, le spectre eut peur de l'avoir brusqué ; un sourire se tendit cependant sur les lèvres du Prince, et il murmura un « Merci. » avant de venir se glisser sous le bras chaud de son ami, son grand chapeau passant sur leurs deux têtes.

Ils restèrent profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, assis sur un banc à peine éloigné de la sortie. Tapis dans l'ombre, les gens qui passaient ne faisaient pas attention à eux, trop occupés à leurs propres affaires préoccupantes. Il n'était pas de nature bavarde, mais l'Esprit réengagea tout de même la conversation, parce qu'il aimait parler avec son Prince charmant.

« A quelle heure tu pars, aujourd'hui ?

― Euh... J'ai oublié de demander. Du coup je sais pas. Sûrement minuit, comme la dernière fois.

― ... Dommage. »

Le prince acquiesça dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, et l'étreinte entre les deux garçons se resserra un peu. Ils n'avaient plus particulièrement froid.

« On se montre nos visages, avant que je doive repartir ? » Demanda soudain le Prince, enthousiaste, il s'était redressé légèrement, s'écartant à peine de l'autre pour pouvoir le voir à travers les fentes de leurs deux masques. Le tissu du grand manteau entre eux était tendu, mais loin de craquer. Le regard de l'Esprit se fit fuyant.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

― Hein ? Pourquoi ?

― Eh bien, beaucoup de gens ne m'apprécient pas plus que ça. » Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

Le Prince était sincèrement confus : « Pourtant t'es génial comme type, j'comprends pas.

― Non, c'est... Ça va bientôt être ton heure de toute façon. »

Il sortit son téléphone et constata, il était effectivement bientôt minuit. Il insista tout de même :

« On peut au moins échanger nos numéros ?

― ... Ok, fais voir. » Il tapa les cinq nombres sur le cellulaire que lui tendit son prince avant de lui rendre.

« Et je mets quoi en nom de contact ?

― Je sais pas, ce que tu veux. » rigola doucement l'Esprit en réponse.

« "Dark Samurai Fantôme du Tur-fu"... Non attends, ça rentre pas ! »

Cette fois-ci le rire du spectre se fit bien plus distinct, et le Prince l'accompagna, ravi d'avoir réussi à le détendre.

« Juste "Samurai", c'est suffisant je crois. »

Ils rirent comme deux idiots alors que les doigts tremblants du Prince tapaient frénétiquement les nombres que lui dictaient le Spectre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les numéros étaient échangés, les téléphones de nouveaux rangés, les mains dans les poches et les corps adossés. Un petit silence tranquille s'installa alors qu'ils observaient le ciel dégagé. La pollution lumineuse empêchait de les voir toutes, mais on distinguait clairement les plus vives des étoiles ce soir là. Le vent était frais et soufflait dans les arbres secs, les faisant chanter et trembler. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient pas froid.

« Merci, au fait.

― Hein ? s'étonna le prince ; Pourquoi ?

― Eh bien euh, tu as dit que j'étais génial tout à l'heure et euh... Merci de coup.

― Oh. De rien. »

Le regard de l'Esprit était perdu au loin, évitant clairement la confrontation, mais un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Le Prince pouvait l'observé de près, penché sur son épaule, ses yeux rencontraient une mâchoire pâle et bien dessinée en premier, puis un menton au profil carré, et les lèvres rosées du fantôme qui étaient doucement étirées dans un sourire stable, bien que timide. Plus haut, le nez se dressait sous le bout du masque qui n'aurait rien laissé voir de plus si on l'avait supplié. Le Prince ne s'en occupa pas, toute son attention habituellement volatile, tournée entièrement vers ce bout de bonheur transparent, vers la bouche qui ne parlait plus mais qui de temps en temps laissait échapper un petit nuage de condensation, vers le sourire de son camarade. Personne ne le vit, mais les yeux de l'Esprit, dissimulés par les fines fentes de son épais masque, revinrent un court moment dans ceux du Prince, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient concentrés ailleurs. C'était subtil, une simple oscillation des paupières, légèrement rabaissées montrant de longs et fins cils bruns ; il n'aurait rien vu si le réverbère plus loin n'était pas si bien placé.

Le klaxonne d'une voiture résonna au loin et la seconde d'après, leurs nez se touchaient délicatement et ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Ils s'épousèrent, se croisèrent et s'éloignèrent pour laisser enfin les lèvres se rencontrer, et crachant tout l'air de leurs poumons, ils les laissaient danser ensemble la valse sensuelle qu'elles attendaient. Les adolescents n'étaient pas du tout en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait encore dans la salle, joyeuse et insouciante : ils ne l'entendaient même pas. Ils préférèrent suivre les battements affolés du cœur de l'autre, qui résonnait dans leurs doigts quand ils attrapaient une chemise, une épaule, quand ils caressaient un dos, un cou ; et à la respiration profonde et avide qu'ils partageaient. Ils se seraient embrassés éternellement s'ils avaient eu plus de temps, s'ils n'avaient eu pas tant à se dire, si le klaxon n'avait pas insisté ; à contre cœur, leurs lèvres finirent par se décoller et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, plus personne ne bougeait. Le monde tout autour était pétrifié, chacun d'eux était figé entre l'attente d'une parole, la crainte d'un mouvement, et l'espoir d'un nouveau baiser. Au fur et à mesure que les respirations se calmaient, et que les doigts se décrispaient, les méninges tournaient à plein régime pour formuler les pensées en phrases cohérentes qui seraient prononcées en suite.

Peut-être parce qu'il réfléchissait plus vite, ou peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui s'exprimait le mieux, le Prince fut le premier à parler. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des paroles, un simple souffle rauque, ardent sur les joues de son vis à vis, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire vibrer correctement ses cordes vocales.

« Je le pensais. »

Les mots, ou peut-être le vent, firent frissonner l'Esprit, qui resta silencieux. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce à quoi se référait le Prince, il adorait juste ce timbre comme brisé, qui était plus grave que celui auquel il l'avait habitué, terriblement sensuel et déjà, leurs têtes retombaient dans la direction de l'autre. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre à la petite déception du fantôme qui attendait un baiser. Le contact était tout de même d'une infinie douceur, et malgré un petit quelque chose de bizarre au fond de sa poitrine, il se sentit apaisé par ce simple toucher.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Le Prince avait prononcé ces mots-ci de façon plus claire et prudente. Ses yeux étaient fermés, pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, sur le contact de leurs fronts, sur le souffle chaud qui lui caressait le menton, ou sur leurs mains qui étaient entremêlées entre elles et à leurs vêtements de Noël.

« Avant de partir, je voudrais...

― Oui ? »

La voix de l'Esprit n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, elle non plus. Elle éclata pourtant comme un soleil, rayonnant de mille feux ardents, aux oreilles du Prince qui ouvrit les paupières comme pour s'assurer de la réalité.

« Tu me plais vraiment, Samurai ; avoua-t-il. J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse encore, avant que -

― Oui ! »

Sur le moment le Prince resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce soudain enthousiasme, timide mais déterminé. Comme les mots n'étaient pas son fort de toutes façon il décida que les actes parlaient tous les langages avant de se jeter à l'eau, et de revenir cogner vivement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon. Les bras encerclèrent tendrement les bustes, les épaules, tandis que les corps se rapprochaient une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se séparassent. Sans se lâcher, ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la route. Arrivés au bord du trottoir, ils s'éloignèrent à peine avant de se dire au revoir.

Le Prince monta dans la voiture, et elle s'en alla au loin. Le monde avait recommencé à bouger, et il faisait froid. L'Esprit retourna à l'intérieur, pour retrouver ses amis. Il était minuit et tous les élèves avaient enlevé leurs masques, les laissant pendre à leur cou, ou parfois relevés sur leur front. Il hésita avant d'en faire de même, heureux de pouvoir laisser respirer son visage. Il était triste que le Prince fût parti, mais il n'aurait sûrement pu être plus satisfait de la soirée, se fit-il la réflexion alors que sa main attrapait son téléphone au fond de sa poche, et que sur son visage se dessinait un sourire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, un commentaire, une pensée ; ça me ferait très plaisir, et ça se passe dans la boîte "Review" ^^

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en plusieurs grandes fois, et je trouve que ça se ressent, non ? Il est comme divisé en plusieurs "moments" j'ai l'impression.  
Par exemple, le dernier moment commence à "Merci, au fait". Celui d'avant, c'est tous ces dialogues où ils s'échangent leurs numéros, à partir de "A quelle heure tu pars, aujourd'hui ?". Et ainsi de suite. Ça me fait encore plus bizarre maintenant que je m'en rends compte x) !

Je ne savais juste pas comment le finir, jusqu'où aller, que faire ? Mais au final je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que vous l'êtes aussi, et même si vous ne l'êtes pas, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire pourquoi ;)

Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine !


	7. VII

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Bon, pour être honnête j'ai presque rien écrit cet été. J'essaie de m'y remettre. En tous cas, il se trouve que j'avais ce chapitre écrit mais pas encore posté, pour une raison que j'ignore. Comme ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit, corrigé et prêt, je me souviens presque pas de ce qu'il s'y passe haha... Bref.

Encore désolée pour l'attente. Ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas venue sur le site, ça me manquait peut-être un peu. En tous cas, voici le chapitre sept de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

VII

Lance avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui l'air tout à fait tranquille de l'extérieur. Le clone de sa marraine, qui conduisait le taxi sur le début du chemin, l'avait un peu réprimandé vis à vis de sa ponctualité, et tout avait à nouveau disparu à mi-chemin, le laissant finir à pieds, dans le costume que Lotor avait créé et qu'il n'aimait décidément pas. Il n'était pas très pratique pour les mouvements prolongés, devenant inconfortable avec le temps. Lance aurait imaginé la torture que ça aurait été s'il l'avait porté toute la soirée pour danser, si toutes ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers d'autres éléments de ladite soirée. Soirée fantastique, soirée magique, il ne regrettait absolument rien et était définitivement trop excité pour dormir. Du moins le pensait-il, car il s'endormit peu après avoir tiré la couette jusqu'à ses oreilles qui trembleraient de froid si elles avaient pu. Il eut tout de même une pensée pour ses amis avant de s'endormir.

Il était un peu triste de ne pas les avoir croisés, ayant préféré la compagnie d'un inconnu à la leur. C'était que, le Samurai partageait avec lui un truc spécial. Très spécial, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir même. C'était un truc spécial et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de partager son Samurai avec ses autres amis. Hunk, et Pidge, il leur dirait sûrement. Lance savait qu'ils se moqueraient un peu de lui, parce que les gens amoureux c'était très drôle - ha, ha. - , mais il savait aussi qu'ils seraient compréhensif et ne le traiteraient pas différemment pour autant. Ils étaient ses amis. Plaxum était déjà au courant de la moitié de l'histoire, et si ça se trouvait elle les avait espionné durant la soirée. Sûrement pas, ce n'était pas son genre, mais on n'était jamais certain de rien. Et puis, il y avait sa famille aussi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître toutes les aventures amoureuses du petit frère, merci bien. Lance ne leur dirait que si la question lui était posée directement. C'était à peu près la même chose pour les nageurs, qui étaient une sorte de deuxième famille, où des gens de toutes les générations se retrouvaient et partageaient la même passion, à des niveaux différents. Ils étaient tous très gentils, mais si on ne lui demandait pas comment allaient ses amours, il s'abstiendrait d'en parler volontiers. Enfin, Keith. Lance n'était pas sûr de le considérer comme un ami, mais ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils faisaient partie du même groupe d'amis, et ils se toléraient. Tous les Vendredis, ils se posaient une question l'un sur l'autre, et si Lance n'avait encore jamais menti à la question du Vendredi, il mentirait sûrement si Keith lui demandait quelque chose vis-à-vis de sa situation amoureuse. Cet émo à mulet n'avait pas besoin de savoir, et Lance n'allait sûrement pas partager ce secret avec lui.

Il s'interrogea aussi à ce sujet : s'il refusait d'en parler clairement à tant de monde, est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait honte ? Lance était rarement honteux, et cela le préoccupa. Il n'y avait rien de honteux à avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme, on l'avait expliqué plusieurs fois au lycée, et il avait eu l'occasion aussi d'en discuter avec Plaxum. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir honte d'être attiré par un garçon de son âge. Peut-être avait-il peur que ses proches n'eussent peur du fait qu'il soit, concrètement, un étranger ? Parce qu'il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de son Samurai. Peut-être que Lance avait peur de l'homophobie, même si ce comportement était plus souvent dévalorisé qu'autre chose, il existait. Il savait que ni ses amis ni sa famille ne se moqueraient ouvertement de lui à cause de ça en particulier, mais il y avait toujours ce que les gens pensaient sans le dire, ou encore, ce que toutes les autres personnes autour pourraient penser. Et même au delà de ça, il y avait les petites piques qu'on pouvait lancer inconsciemment mais qui à la longue, blessaient quand même. Lance avait toujours été terrifié par le regard des autres plus que tout, il faisait de son mieux au quotidien pour donner de lui-même l'image qu'il voulait que l'on eût : celle d'un jeune garçon charmeur et assuré, bilingue et passionné de natation, entre autres choses.

Le sommeil le rattrapa finalement, et ses rêves furent hantés par le visage parfois flou, parfois à moitié masqué, de son Samurai. Lance était le héros d'une grande aventure, qui se passait dans une sorte de monde fantastique. Il était un grand chevalier réputé et aimé de tous, courtisé par toutes les princesses.

Un jour, son père le Roi du pays lui demanda de faire un choix, et décida d'organiser un grand bal en ce but. Une mystérieuse jeune femme attira son attention. Elle restait dans l'ombre, évitant de ne trop se montrer. Alors que Lance s'approcha, il reconnut Allura, la sorcière du bois voisin. Elle lui expliqua qu'un fantôme hantait la grotte où elle avait l'habitude d'accomplir ses rituels, et sans plus réfléchir, Lance s'en alla en quête de ce fantôme. Le bal l'ennuyait et il était avide d'aventure. A sa surprise, il ne trouva aucun terrifiant et malfaisant esprit, mais juste l'âme torturée d'un grand Samurai de l'ancien temps, qui était enfermé dans cette grotte à cause d'une relique maléfique. Grâce au pouvoir de l'amour, Lance parvint à détruire la relique, et le Samurai reprit forme devant ses yeux, imposant et magnifique. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était un véritable coup de foudre ! Malheureusement, le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait placé la malédiction sur le Samurai n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, le Chevalier Lance crut reconnaître l'affreux mulet de Keith, ou bien le visage mauvais de Lotor. Ensemble, Lance et son Samurai réussirent à défaire le vilain seigneur, et ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était un chouette rêve.

...

Keith se réveilla le lendemain en entendant le signal de son téléphone lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu un texto. C'était « Capitaine Paillettes », le nom de contact que le Prince lui avait recommandé le soir dernier, et ce simple constat suffit à étirer un doux sourire sur ses lèvres encore engourdies par le sommeil, comme le reste des muscles de son corps. Ils échangèrent tout le reste de la matinée de façon décontractée et satisfaisante, ils parlèrent du rêve de Capitaine Paillettes, avant d'enchaîner sur la signification qu'ils pourraient avoir, puis de parler d'astrologie, et de découvrir avec mauvaise foi que leurs signes étaient difficilement compatibles. Ils se consolèrent en apprenant que même si le Lion et le Scorpion se disputaient souvent à cause de leurs mauvais caractères, ils étaient un puissant duo et qu'ils pourraient déplacer des montagnes ensemble. Même si Keith ne croyait pas à l'Astrologie, il aimait bien savoir que l'univers n'était pas complètement opposé à leur duo... Couple ? Ce mot sonnait encore étrangement dans sa tête, mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

...

Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, heureusement, il n'y avait presque personne dans le café à cette saison et Hunk et Lance avaient pu facilement trouver une table libre pour boire leurs cafés viennois en discutant. « Tu viendras à la soirée ? » demanda Hunk, faisant référence à la soirée que les élèves de la classe avaient organisé pour le nouvel an. C'était La soirée dont tout le monde parlait sur le groupe de la classe, et à part quelques exceptions qui étaient coincées avec leurs familles respectives, tout le monde était emballé. Lance hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il faillit cependant manquer sa bouche à cause de cela, sa cuillère remplie de crème fouettée atteignant son objectif de justesse. Il déglutit avec délice avant d'enchaîner rapidement : « À propos de soirée, il faut que je te raconte un truc. » ; Lance avait décidé de tout raconter à son meilleur ami, et il sembla que ce fut l'opportunité.

Hunk ouvrit grand les oreilles, soudain intrigué. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Lance commença le discours qu'il préparait depuis quelques jours : « Alors, en fait. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'absolument génial, il y a quelques mois, et maintenant on est... En couple ? Plus ou moins ? Enfin. On s'est embrassé. Et on s'envoie des mots doux par texto, ce genre de trucs. Ça compte sûrement. Et du coup, je voulais t'en parler. », il se stoppa en mordillant sa lèvre. Dans sa tête, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux, plus clair. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à parler, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir comme il fallait. Lance était soudain très nerveux, mais le grand sourire ravi de son ami le rassura finalement. « C'est super ! Je suis content pour toi. » lui dit-il. Le cœur de Lance se réchauffa doucement alors que d'un sourire amical, Hunk l'encourageait à continuer. « En fait, on s'est rencontrés au bal d'Halloween. Le courant est vraiment tout de suite bien passé, et puis j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi après ça, et au bal de Noël, on s'est avoué nos sentiments, et maintenant voilà. Voilà. On est un couple. » avoua-t-il avec un air rêveur et hésitant.

Hunk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sûr de saisir : « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas pu venir au bal d'Halloween ? — C'était... Compliqué, mais finalement si, j'ai pu venir. Désolé de n'avoir rien dit. » le jeune cubain se rongeait inconsciemment la lèvre, s'en voulant réellement, et Hunk lui pardonna aussitôt. Il continua plutôt de poser des questions : « Alors, qui c'est ? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? — Euh... Non. Je crois pas. — Comment ça, tu "crois pas" ? » demandait Hunk de plus en plus perplexe, craignant tout à coup le pire. Lance leva les mains dans un signe défensif : « On ne connaît pas nos identités derrière le masque ! C'est, c'est assez compliqué pour lui et du coup on a décidé de rester anonymes. — Attends, "lui" ? C'est un gars ? » Lance se raidit aussitôt, persuadé d'avoir gaffé. Son ami s'en rendit compte immédiatement, et s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule dans un geste rassurant. « Non, hé, c'est pas grave me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis simplement surpris, c'est tout. Ok ? Écoute, le fait que vous vous connaissiez pas et tout, j'avoue que je trouve ça un peu bizarre mais, pourquoi pas ? Ça à l'air de bien fonctionner entre vous, et si il te rend heureux, alors je suis vraiment content pour toi, Lance. » essuyant une larme qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, Lance acquiesça d'un hochement de têt, rassuré et content, remerciant son meilleur ami.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, joyeux et insouciants. Quand Pidge arriva enfin, elle traînait derrière elle, au grand désespoir de Lance, un garçon qu'il connaissait bien mais aurait préféré ne pas voir. Peut-être pour la première fois, Lance remarqua que les jambes de Keith étaient élégantes. C'était sans doute un adjectif bizarre pour qualifier Keith Kogane, mais c'était le plus adéquat. Elles étaient plutôt minces et longilignes. Le revers des chaussures plutôt hauts empêchaient d'observer les chevilles comme il se devait, mais en remontant on distinguait bien le galbe léger des mollets, puis les cuisses musclées, puis le bassin fin et anguleux, puis il quittait son blouson maintenant. Lance se re-concentra plutôt sur le reste de son café, froid. Comment pouvait-on avoir une démarche si séduisante en étant traîné par quelqu'un qui faisait bien deux tête de moins que vous ? Pas que Lance trouva les jambes de Keith séduisantes hein. Rien à voir.

Depuis qu'il s'était avoué avoir des sentiments pour son Samurai, Lance s'était surpris plusieurs fois à observer d'autres gens, des garçons, des hommes, appréciant la courbe d'un dos, le dessin d'une épaule, ou le galbe d'un mollet, en l'occurrence ici. Il le faisait plus facilement, mais il l'avait sans doute toujours fait, en réalité. Cependant, il était toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise avec l'idée. Et puis, maintenant il était en couple donc il n'avait pas à mater les gens dans la rue. Et puis quand même, pas Keith. Non non non, Keith n'était pas du tout attirant. Lance se fichait bien qu'il portât un sweat ample qui l'empêchait de voir les bras qu'il avait déjà vus -et savait musclés - quand il l'avait croisé au garage. S'il avait eu un soda avec une paille, Lance y aurait fait des bulles pour se distraire, mais ce n'était qu'un fond de café viennois, et il n'avait aucune paille.

Quand les deux nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent de concert vers Lance, le regard curieux et surpris, il sut qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Hunk avait dit un truc, et Lance n'avait pas entendu parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pensées sur le fait qu'il aimerait faire des bulles dans un soda. Rien à voir avec Keith. Keith qui le regardait curieusement, peut-être même plus que Pidge. Quand on lui demanda « Alors ? » comme s'il était évident qu'il y avait un « alors » à répondre, Lance n'en eut aucun à donner. Hunk lui reprocha de ne pas suivre, Pidge résuma en un très peu subtil : « Alors, il paraît que t'es amoureux ? ». Lance ne voulait pas répondre. Pas en face de Keith. Sa réaction le trahit plus vite que ses mots ne l'auraient fait : il se braqua presque honteux, le visage rosi d'embarras. Très vite, l'émoi vint remplacer la gêne quand il repensa à son Samurai, et il en oublia à nouveau ses amis l'espace d'un instant. S'il était là, son Samurai, il serait sûrement assis tout près sur la banquette. Il aurait commandé un café noir pour « faire genre » devant son amoureux et l'aurait bu difficilement, mais bu quand même par orgueil - parce que sincèrement, qui buvait son café noir ? C'était immonde. Ils se tiendraient sans doute la main, et ils seraient dans leur petite bulle, leur petit monde.

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens. », fit Pidge l'air de rien, bien que son regard en coin était clairement dirigé vers Keith. Il roula des yeux. Quelque part, c'était assez amusant de voir Lance rêvasser de la sorte. C'était reposant, pour Keith. Le cubain était étonnamment calme et même de plutôt bonne humeur, ne cherchant pas la compétition ni la confrontation à tous prix. Il était perdu, sur un petit nuage, et c'était apaisant de le voir si apaisé. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'imaginer Lance amoureux, bien qu'il l'eût juste en face de lui. Lance était du genre, joli garçon dragueur, populaire, blagueur, un peu débile sur les bords, et pas sérieux. Hors, la chose était présentée sérieusement et... C'était bizarre. Keith voyait tous les jours son camarade flirter avec n'importe quelle jolie fille, avec ses amis, pour le fun simplement. On voyait mal comment ce genre de personne pouvait tomber sincèrement amoureuse d'une autre. C'était juste bizarre. Le concept, de Lance amoureux, c'était bizarre pour Keith, voilà.

Hunk dut mettre un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Lance pour qu'il se réveillât enfin, une deuxième fois. Il râla un peu mais se ré-intéressa à la conversation, qui était revenue à la soirée du nouvel an.

...

Au garage, les vacances scolaires n'arrêtaient pas les gens de conduire et la petite entreprise de tourner. Keith profitait de tout ce temps qu'il avait pour travailler la journée complète, afin d'économiser une petite cagnotte confortable. Il ne savait pas pour quoi il l'utiliserait, car après tout il avait déjà assez pour vivre entre ses pensions et son salaire à mi-temps, mais l'idée d'avoir quelques économies en plus était charmante. En plus, Keith aimait bien l'ambiance du garage. Il aimait l'odeur des véhicules et les bruits des machines, il appréciait le caractère de ses collègues et les clients hétéroclites. Vraiment. Le seul point noir au tableau serait, éventuellement, les questions envahissantes et incessantes de Ezor. La jeune femme avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec sa mystérieuse étudiante en droit, qui s'appelait Axca, et son énergie et son optimisme s'en retrouvaient décuplés, de même que sa curiosité vis-à-vis de la vie sentimentale de son cher « frère de sexualité ». Keith détestait ce surnom, et elle en jouait. Après une énième question décidément trop personnelle pour que Keith voulût y répondre, elle s'exclama haut, clair, et fort : « J'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous vous êtes embrassés !? Non, attends... C'est lui qui... Oh mon dieu. C'est lui qui t'as embrassé ?! Comment c'était ? » et Keith se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il voulait creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y enterrer, mort d'embarras.

Devant le sans-gêne d'Ezor, les gens avaient souvent deux types de réactions différentes. Il y avait ceux qui en riaient et appréciait son franc-parler à sa juste valeur, comme Lance par exemple, bien qu'il ne l'eût rencontrée qu'une fois. Puis, il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude, et qui ressentaient la honte pour deux, comme Keith bien souvent. Plusieurs autres collègues arrivèrent en entendant les mots enthousiastes d'Ezor, et le pauvre garçon ne sut absolument plus où se mettre, jusqu'à ce que le patron intervînt et renvoyât tout le monde à son poste. Parce que, non mais oh, on n'était pas ici pour entendre les mièvreries de collégienne en fleur du stagiaire. Keith n'était pas stagiaire en soi, mais tout le monde l'appelait comme ça ici à cause de son jeune âge et de sa quasi-inexpérience en milieu professionnel. Bien sûr, il était doué en mécanique et pour tenir les comptes, il leur avait déjà à tous prouvé qu'il avait sa place parmi eux, mais le surnom était resté, en tant que running-gag, en quelque sorte. Avant de retourner s'occuper de ses importantes affaires de patron, Kolivan se retourna et envoya un petit sourire à Keith, à mi-chemin entre la compassion et l'amusement.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Ezor laissa tout le monde et s'en alla avec son rendez-vous, sur la vieille mais puissante moto qu'ils voyaient un peu trop souvent pour que ce fût normal. Keith soupira en terminant rapidement de fermer la caisse dont il s'était occupée aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien aimé que son prince vînt le chercher au travail, lui aussi. Il faisait déjà nuit et froid dehors et la perspective de rentrer à pieds ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Heureusement que le quartier n'était pas dangereux, il n'aurait manqué que ça ! Il savait que son prince possédait un véhicule, et les papiers adéquats lui permettant de le conduire. Keith s'imagina le beau garçon au visage à moitié masqué franchir les portes du garage, dans un magnifique costume turquoise étincelant. Il l'emmènerait à bord de sa voiture, sûrement une petite voiture de ville élégante, au vu du personnage, et ils iraient ensemble manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre, un dîner sûrement ultra-romantique et cliché ; que le prince aurait préparé rien que pour lui. C'était tout à fait son genre, et Keith se surprit à apprécier l'idée. Seulement, ils ne se connaissaient pas en dehors des bals. Ils étaient des hommes masqués.

Qui pouvait bien être son mystérieux partenaire, sous son merveilleux masque bleu ? Keith n'essayait plus de deviner, se sentant plus à l'aise dans l'anonymat. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur l'idée de croiser son amoureux quelque part, dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais toutes ses idées étaient toujours absurdes, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre le risque de dévoiler son identité. Une quantité non-négligeable de personnes le détestait. La plupart des gens l'ignorait, et il le leur rendait bien, mais certains autres ne pouvaient simplement pas supporter son caractère qu'on décrivait parfois de suffisant, arrogant, et colérique. Le tout, probablement couplé à la jalousie qu'il éprouvaient en constatant ses bons résultats dans la filière la plus élitiste du lycée. Keith n'aimait pas les gens, de manière générale, et les gens le lui rendaient, c'était normal. Sans compter qu'il avait un passif de bagarreur qui lui avait coûté plusieurs renvois provisoires et un avertissement de renvoi définitif, lui forgeant une réputation qui n'était pas des plus étincelantes.

La face de lui-même qu'il avait montrée au Prince le soir d'Halloween, il avait été surpris lui-même de la découvrir. Ce n'était même pas celle qu'il montrait en présence de ses amis, c'était une toute nouvelle face de sa personnalité, quelque chose de bien plus intime et doux que tout ce dont il se serait jamais cru capable.

...

Lance finissait d'étaler sa crème hydratante le long de ses bras quand il reconnut flotter sur le sol une poussière rose familière. Il descendit du lit pour accueillir Allura qui s'asseyait sur la chaise confortable de son bureau. Curieux, il l'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence. Ce soir, il n'y avait pas de bal masqué après tout. C'était simplement la soirée du nouvel an, organisée pour les élèves de leur classe par un de leurs camarades. Lance aurait aimé inviter Plaxum, mais la jeune fille passait la soirée en famille. Allura expliqua calmement qu'elle pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel instant pour lui donner des conseils, mais qu'elle avait un nombre de "tours" limités. Ses actions directes devaient rester infimes, comme par exemple, un beau costume pour aider son protégé à séduire l'homme de sa vie. Le visage de Lance rougit considérablement à cette remarque, tandis qu'il niait d'un rire nerveux. Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de la joindre que d'attendre qu'elle se manifestât. Lance la remercia de s'inquiéter, en affirmant que tout allait bien. Ses amis, qu'il était chargé de conduire à la soirée, en tant que seul conducteur de leur petite bande, allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Avant de prendre congé, Allura murmura : « Amuse-toi bien, Lance. Cette soirée à visage découvert pourrait s'avérer très intéressante. ». Lance hocha les épaules, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Il termina de s'habiller et quand il eut fini de boutonner sa chemise, elle avait disparu, emportant avec elle les dernières bribes de fumée rose. La sonnette retentit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois. Vous avez aimé ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu court non ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est super important pour les auteurs d'avoir des retours !

La prochaine fois, c'est un bal un peu spécial. Le chapitre est déjà écrit donc j'essaierai de pas attendre trois mois pour le poster xD ... Je vais faire de mon mieux, je garantis rien haha.

A la prochaine, pour le nouvel An ! (dans l'histoire hein. Je compte bien poster avant ! Dire qu'au début je comptais les poster selon l'année scolaire, disons que ma propre année ne m'a pas trop permis de continuer à ce rythme x) )


	8. VIII - TROISIÈME BAL

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'attendais le bon jour pour poster ce chapitre...

Bref, voici le troisième bal, en ce réveillon du Jour de l'An ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si j'ai eu des moments de blancs et que je trouve la fin un peu rapide. Ce chapitre détermine un tournant majeur dans l'histoire, et tant mieux quelque part, parce qu'on a dépassé la moitié (selon mes prévisions en tous cas).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

VIII  
TROISIÈME BAL

La vieille voiture bleue se gara près de la maison la plus bruyante du quartier, où se déroulait la soirée à laquelle les quatre amis se rendaient, sous invitation d'un de leurs camarades. La musique à la mode s'échappait en sourdine à travers les murs mieux isolés du froid de décembre que du bruit infernal qui ne dérangeait heureusement pas les voisins qui faisaient la fête en famille. Qui aurait besoin de calme le soir du nouvel An ? Personne ici en tous cas. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, du moins, les quelques unes qu'on arrivait à percevoir derrière la lueur jaune des lampadaires en surnombre, et des décorations urbaines lumineuses, installées spécialement par la communauté pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Quatre adolescents sortirent de la voiture ; ils n'étaient pas costumés, mais sous leurs manteaux ils avaient pris la peine de se faire beaux. Devant marchait Lance, le plus enthousiaste de la bande. Il était toujours prêt à faire la fête, parce qu'il aimait ça simplement. Quand il entra dans la salle, il eut l'impression que le temps ralentit un instant pour lui. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur son brushing impeccable, la musique se suspendit, la salle entière retenait son souffle. Puis, tout repartit comme si de rien n'était quand on vint les accueillir. Sur ses talons, il y avait Hunk, le plus grand et le plus costaud de la bande. Il avait apporté un beau cake fait-maison, et quelques paquets de chips. Il aimait lui aussi ce genre de soirées, mais il aimait encore plus le buffet à volonté qui allait avec, c'était certain. Juste derrière, suivait Pidge, son petit dos courbé dans une posture mal-à-l'aise. Elle faisait de grands efforts pour paraître sociable, et ses efforts passaient par ce genre de soirées. Il fallait qu'elle se motivât pour venir, mais une fois qu'elle était dans le bain et qu'elle avait peut-être aussi un peu bu, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle portait avec elle une bouteille qu'elle avait probablement achetée avec une fausse pièce d'identité. Enfin derrière Pidge, Keith traînait des pieds. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens de sa classe, et de toutes façons il était persuadé de ne pas croiser son prince charmant, donc il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de venir. Seulement, quand ses amis lui avaient proposé, il s'était dit que ce serait mieux de passer le nouvel an en leur compagnie, et celle de quelques autres camarades, plutôt que seul.

La maison était une sobre villa moyenne vue de l'extérieur, paisiblement située en banlieue. Par les fenêtres, on apercevait parfois des flashs de couleurs inhabituelles, rose, vert, bleu, projetés par les quelques accessoires lumineux qui avaient été installés pour l'occasion. Guirlandes clignotantes, mini-projecteurs, les organisateurs de la soirée s'étaient bien amusés à décorer le grand séjour au rez de chaussée. Il y avait à l'arrière de la maison une petite terrasse agréable où sortaient régulièrement les quelques fumeurs, mais la température extérieure décourageait la plupart des adolescents à les rejoindre, aussi ne restaient-ils souvent que le temps d'une cigarette, ou d'autres choses pour certains, qu'on ne fumait pas en intérieur.

Le séjour en lui même était chaleureux et vivant. C'était une grande pièce, mais ayant été prise d'assaut par la vingtaine d'adolescents qui avaient pu venir, sa grandeur semblait toute relative. Au fond, la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse était fermée pour garder la chaleur mais s'ouvrait de temps en temps, au rythme des allers-retours incessants des fumeurs. La télévision diffusait les clips musicaux de la tendance de cet hiver, contre le même mur, à gauche de la baie vitrée. Peu de gens prêtaient attention aux images, se satisfaisant des tubes qu'ils connaissaient à moitié par cœur et qu'ils aimaient chacun plus ou moins. Contre le mur de gauche, devant le meuble de la télévision, avait été poussé le canapé. On devinait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son emplacement habituel, car la position n'était pas idéale pour regarder un film ; il avait simplement été tourné pour laisser plus de place aux invités. Contre le mur de droite, une table rectangulaire portait certaines des boissons et des friandises disponibles, le reste étant sur le bar de la petite cuisine qui se trouvait directement à droite de l'entrée. Au fond de la cuisine, les escaliers menaient à l'étage, et il y avait la salle de bains à peine plus loin.

On invita les quatre nouveaux arrivants à monter. Ils suivirent docilement la jeune fille qui leur montra le petit bureau dans lequel on posait écharpes, chapeaux, manteaux et sacs. Tout ce qu'on avait à poser, en somme. Il y avait déjà une quantité déboussolante de tout dans ce bureau, et l'amas de tissus dans un si petit espace donnait un peu l'effet d'un cocon douillet. On ne pouvait plus que deviner la pauvre chaise qui avait été complètement ensevelie sous les vêtements d'hiver, certains frileux étant sortis avec un nombre insoupçonnable de couches, qu'ils avaient toutes retirées en constatant la température agréable qui régnait dans le séjour.

Tout le monde redescendit et aussitôt, les quatre amis perdirent la trace de la brave fille qui les avait aiguillés. Tant pis. Hunk se dirigeait déjà joyeusement vers le buffet, accompagné de la moins enthousiaste Pidge. Resté là, Keith se retourna vers Lance pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce dernier avait le nez collé à son téléphone, et ne l'avait même pas calculé. Keith insista, cherchant à faire la conversation comme il pouvait.

« Pour rentrer on s'organise comment sinon ?

― ... Mh. T'inquiète pas pour ça on viendra te chercher. Bye. »

Et sur ce Lance s'en alla, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de son téléphone. Keith fit la moue en boudant une minute. Il était trop tard quand il se décida enfin à suivre son ami-ennemi pour insister plus : il avait disparu, et Keith était tout seul au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents de son âge. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'affreusement stressant quelque part. La pièce était sombre et bruyante de musique et de bavardages grossiers. L'endroit empestait l'alcool et la sueur, entre autres parfums de malbouffe et de produits cosmétiques. L'air était lourd, et les légers courants en provenance de l'extérieur étaient glaciaux et pollués de l'odeur du tabac et autres plantes qu'on y fumait.

Keith n'avait jamais été un grand fan de ce genre de soirées. Il n'aimait pas la foule, il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul perdu au milieu de cette dernière. Il avait l'impression de se faire compresser et écraser par une centaine d'adolescents en état d'ivresse, certains semblaient en chaleurs et d'autres étaient probablement sous stupéfiants. Les lumières vives et colorées parcouraient la salle, comme à la recherche d'un intrus. Keith se sentait comme l'intrus, il n'avait rien à faire là, il n'était pas à sa place, parce qu'il n'avait pas de place. Un adolescent le bouscula par mégarde, s'excusa grossièrement et repris sa course, et Keith n'y fit même pas attention.

Il fallait qu'il bût quelque chose, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à se détendre. Vers le buffet. Une large gamme d'alcools l'attendait sagement. Elle se réduisait peu à peu, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il n'y ait pas de restes le lendemain encore. Il slaloma entre les corps suants et parfumés des autres adolescents, pour tant bien que mal, atteindre son but. Le premier verre avait le goût du plastique du gobelet qui le contenait. Les suivants avaient tous le même. Qu'il s'agisse d'eau, de sucre, ou d'alcool, tout était à la fois trop et pas assez.

Son téléphone vibra discrètement dans sa poche. Keith faillit le manquer, perdu dans le volume de la pièce qui semblait si exiguë mais était pourtant raisonnablement vaste pour un séjour. Il posa son verre, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, pour répondre au texto qu'il venait de recevoir. Avec ravissement, il constata que son Prince ; le Capitaine Paillettes, demandait des nouvelles.

« Salut beau gosse, tu passes un joyeux réveillon ;) ? »

Bien que ça ne voulait rien dire concrètement, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi ressemblait l'autre, le compliment lui arracha un sourire débile. Il hésita à le contredire mais se retint, après tout ça lui avait fait plaisir. Il s''éloigna un peu et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible du reste de la foule. Ca représentait à peu près deux mètres d'écart entre les derniers danseurs et le mur où il était adossé. Assez pour qu'il se sente à l'aise dans son espace personnel, trop peu pour qu'il se sente confortablement seul.

« Bof, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pas préféré le passer seul finalement.

― Aw, sérieux ? Il se passe quoi :'( ?

― Je suis à une soirée avec des amis, mais ils m'ont abandonné et je connais personne d'autre :(

― Ouch, c'est pas cool de leur part. Tu veux continuer à discuter ? »

Keith sourit tendrement à son téléphone, comme si la douceur de son regard pouvait passer à travers l'écran et s'infiltrer dans la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son Prince chéri. Il tapa rapidement sa réponse, la réécrivit une ou deux fois, avant de l'envoyer enfin.

« Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi pour le réveillon ? Tu es avec ta famille ?

― Nah, Moi aussi je suis à une soirée avec ma classe. C'est plutôt cool mais je commençais à me faire chier.

― Ah ok.

― Je veux dire, j'aurais largement préféré passer le réveillon avec toi, ça aurait été mille fois plus cool ;3 »

Encore une fois, Keith fit une petite pause pour apprécier le message. Il hésita un moment avant d'envoyer le suivant :

« On pourrait se retrouver quelque part, avec nos masques.

― Euh, je vois pas trop comment ? ?

― Genre, on quitte nos soirées, on rentre chez soi pour récupérer un masque, ou à une épicerie je sais pas, et on se donne un point de rendez vous. C'est pas très tard après tout, on peut passer la soirée ensemble comme ça.

― Oh. »

Le cœur de Keith manqua un battement, quand il reçut enfin cette réponse et, quelle réponse ! Comment devait-il le prendre ? Est-ce que sa proposition avait embarrassé son Prince ou un truc comme ça ? C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait ! Il était peut-être allé trop loin en faisant cette demande. Et si son Prince prenait peur ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air trop désespéré ? Keith ne savait pas du tout quoi écrire ensuite, ses méninges déjà un peu ralenties par l'alcool n'arrivaient pas à trouver les mots justes. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire, car il reçut bientôt un autre message qui vint compléter le vague « Oh. » de plus tôt :

« J'adorerais vraiment, ce serait sûrement génial, mais je sais pas trop. Je conduis des potes et je peux pas les laisser tomber là.

― Ouais je vois...

― Attends bouge pas je vais leur demander ! »

Le cœur de Keith se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors que l'espoir envahissait son esprit légèrement brumeux. Si il quittait la soirée, il fallait qu'il dise à Lance qu'il n'aurait pas à le ramener tout à l'heure, histoire qu'il ne l'attende pas pour rien. Mais Keith n'avait pas le numéro de Lance. Il toisa un instant la foule de fêtards qui se dressait face à lui telle un mur immense. Il prit une grande gorgée d'air, lourd et moite, imbibé de l'odeur de l'alcool et des snacks, pour se donner du courage. L'espoir et le désir de voir son Prince triompha de son dégoût pour les gens et sa peur de la foule, tandis qu'il reçut un nouveau texto :

« C'est bon ! Je règle juste un dernier détail mais normalement ça devrait être ok ! »

Il s'engouffra dans la moiteur tropicale de la foule, en quête de Lance.

Ils se croisèrent à l'étage, Lance sortant de la pièce où étaient stockées les affaires de tout le monde, sa propre veste sur l'épaule. Quand il aperçut le mulet de son presqu'ami, le visage de Lance s'illumina.

« Keith ! Justement je te cherchais ! Je vais rentrer, ça te dérange pas de dormir là ou de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te ramener plus tard finalement ?

― ...Hein ? »

Keith était confus, n'ayant pas tout capté de ce que lui racontait Lance. Il essaya de recoller les morceaux de phrases et les concepts dont il se souvenait, et demanda :

« Tu... Pars ? Genre, tu rentres chez toi ?

― Euh. Oui. Finalement, je m'ennuie un peu et euh... Y a, ma famille. Qui arrive. Donc, comme c'est pas si ouf que ça je m'en vais. Je rentre, ouais.

― Attends, attends euh... Tu peux me ramener chez moi du coup ? Je... Je sais pas où sont passés Hunk et Pidge et je connais personne d'autre. Et j'aime juste pas donc, je serais aussi bien chez moi. Donc voilà. »

Lance le regarda une seconde avec suspicion. Il était parfaitement sobre, étant celui qui conduisait. En revanche, Keith n'avait plus l'air très frais, et en effet, Lance aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise à ce genre de soirées. Il accepta. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait menti à propos de la raison de son départ, quand il en avait parlé à Hunk et Pidge par textos, ils avaient été enthousiastes et l'avaient encouragé. Lance n'aimait juste pas l'idée de partager sa vie sentimentale avec Keith. Il pensa cependant à lui proposer de venir passer le reste de la soirée chez lui. Ils auraient regardé un film, mangé une pizza, entre potes. Mais il avait des plans pour ce soir, et ils n'incluaient pas Keith. Il s'en voulut un peu de l'abandonner, tout seul dans son appart pour le réveillon du nouvel an, mais vu qu'il avait passé la moitié du trajet sur son téléphone et qu'il s'était limite endormi sur place l'autre moitié, Lance déduisit que Keith était fatigué. Et qu'il ne voulait parler à personne. Fichu introverti antisocial. En tous cas, c'était clair que Keith n'aurait pas été super enthousiaste à l'idée de passer le nouvel an avec Lance. Ce constat lui pinça traîtreusement le cœur. C'est pas comme si Keith était son pote de toutes façons. C'était le pote d'une pote. Le pote d'une pote d'un pote, s'il considérait Pidge comme étant plus l'amie de Hunk que la sienne.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Lance enfila un masque au hasard, celui du costume de Lotor ferait l'affaire pour ce soir, c'était un simple loup vénitien noir. Il était très épuré, et passe-partout. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, la tenue qu'il avait enfilée pour la soirée faisant à la fois habillée et naturelle. Il tournoya quelques fois devant le grand miroir de l'entrée, simplement pour apprécier sa silhouette. Son pull bleu Prusse par dessus sa chemise lui allait vraiment bien, et son pantalon brun avait un charme un peu vintage dont le cubain ne se lassait jamais. Tant confortable qu'élégant, c'était ainsi que Lance aimait se vêtir. Avant d'enfin sortir, Lance sortit son téléphone pour avertir son rendez-vous ; il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages de sa part qui n'attendaient que d'être lus.

« Finalement j'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez moi, J'habite vers les quais. - On peut se rejoindre au parc Altéa par exemple ? - Enfin, vu que tu es motorisé je pense que ce sera plus facile si c'est toi qui me rejoins non ? - Je t'attends là bas du coup ? - Si tu préfères un autre endroit y a pas de soucis dis-moi juste. Je pense que je vais aller chercher un masque à la boutique du coin, préviens moi quand tu seras arrivé. »

Les messages continuaient ainsi un petit moment. La plupart des accusés de réception étaient raisonnablement espacés les uns des autres, Lance avait juste été tellement concentré dans sa conduite, puis en se préparant pour sortir, qu'il n'avait plus pensé à les lire. Il envoya rapidement un SMS pour se faire pardonner, affirmant que le parc d'Altéa était très bien pour se rencontrer, et qu'il pourrait se garer devant sans soucis. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver.

Keith avait eu peur que son prince n'annulât au dernier moment, parce qu'il ne répondait plus depuis presque une heure et que minuit approchait. Heureusement quand il reçut enfin une réponse, il comprit aussitôt. Bien sûr, son prince était un conducteur, il ne pouvait rien texter quand il était au volant ! Il s'était arrêté à l'épicerie d'à côté et avait trouvé des masques "Nouvel An", noir et dorés, pour pas très cher. L'enfilant à la va-vite, il s'éclipsa rapidement, le pas sautillant, vers le parc en quête de son Capitaine Paillettes.

Lorsque les amoureux se rencontrèrent à l'endroit prévu, ils se reconnurent aussitôt. Après tout, des adolescents masqués qui traînaient dans le parc municipal aux alentours de minuit, il n'y en avait que deux. Deux qui se cherchaient, et se trouvèrent avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout excités, puis, plus hésitants, leurs lèvres vinrent se retrouver avec bonheur. Lance passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis, avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le dévisager.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais... commença-t-il incertain.

― Que j'avais quoi ? »

Lance passa plusieurs fois sa main en secouant les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête du Samurai, le faisant rigoler légèrement. Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes à ce qu'il allait dire : Était-ce possible ? Vrai, ou seulement probable ? Il préféra changer de sujet avant même que le premier ne soit abordé :

« Des cheveux aussi doux !

― Pff, pouffait-il innocemment. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi je les ai pas coiffés depuis ce matin ils doivent être pleins de nœuds !

― Ouais ça à la limite, ok. Mais sérieux mon gars c'est quoi ton shampoing ? »

L'ambiance redevint rapidement légère et joyeuse, Lance préférant oublier ses tracas pour profiter de l'instant. Il parlèrent, ils s'amusèrent, ils s'embrassèrent, et à minuit pile la première fusée éclata dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Elle fut suivie de dizaines d'autres, produisant de grandes fleurs de feu aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Les unes après les autres, parfois en paires, parfois en groupe, elles illuminaient le ciel d'hiver et faisaient disparaître les étoiles qui sembler se reculer respectueusement, devant le spectacle des feux d'artifices de la nouvelle année. Les amoureux traversèrent l'allée pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur le banc qui faisait face aux lumières multicolores qu'on envoyait avec l'enthousiasme des personnes qui font la fête et sont prêtes à continuer jusqu'au matin. Sans parler, appuyés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud mais pas que, les mains tenues dans une de leurs poches, il contemplaient ravis le travail des artificiers.

Et puis, quand il fut trop tard pour rester dehors, longtemps après l'explosion finale de la dernière des fusées, ils se dirent au revoir et chacun rentra chez soi, se séparant à regrets. Le vent glacial les accompagna sur leurs chemins respectifs, et ils dormirent jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, j'espère que vous avez aimé :D !

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2020 (ou quoi que soit l'année à laquelle vous lisez ça),  
partagez vos impressions en review (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises), et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


End file.
